


Blonde & Black

by Star_shineK



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Female Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Female SEVENTEEN, Female Xu Ming Hao | The8, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, i still dont know how to tag, seungcheolxoc, side chansol, side gyuhao - Freeform, they're there if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_shineK/pseuds/Star_shineK
Summary: In which Wonwoo regrets not telling his best friend sooner on how he feels about her. Drowning himself in memories coz it’s the only thing he has left of being hers.“I should have said No… I should have told her what I felt about her. But... She was so happy… so very happy. I couldn’t dare. I didn’t want to lose that smile.” Wonwoo mentions sadly.“It’ll be fine. You will get over her… eventually.” Mingyu replies back, not knowing what else to say to his already depressed friend.Wonwoo finishes his glass of wine and chuckles. “I wish I could. I wish it was that easy.” His tears slowly started falling. “I really wish I could.”He sobs quietly, Mingyu patting his back, reassuring the older.----





	1. Black (aka Coward)

 

_“ **Black** – having the very dark color of coal or the night sky”_

 

 

 

 

_\-----_

 

 

 

 

It was recess and bunch of kids were playing at the school’s playground. One particular little girl was playing on the swings. Swinging it back and forth as far as her little legs could take her. She was swinging happily, when someone approach her. She felt herself tense up.

It was the school bully. And he was glaring at her. She felt scared of the older kid.

 

 

 

 

Next thing she knows, she was pushed off the swings and the bully was now on the swings where she was seated earlier.

 

 

 

 

The little girl wasn’t able to do anything since the boy was much bigger and older than her. She sniffles, partly because she didn’t know what to do and partly because she ends up scraping her palms & knees when he pushed her.

 

 

She stood up and leaves sadly, wincing a bit in pain when something or _someone_ zoomed past her and towards the older kid in the swings.

 

 

She turns to see one of her classmates, the _new kid_ in class, talking to the bully. Suddenly the older kid rises from the swings and pushed the younger boy. She blinks, seeing that was exactly what happened to her earlier but she didn’t expect the younger boy to stand up and pushed the older back. The older kid became angry, grabs the younger boy by the collar of his shirt and was ready to beat the younger, when one of the older kids playing in the playground calls on a teacher.

He lets go of the younger and leaves but not before grumbling an _“I’ll get you next time, punk!”_ then the older turns to the little girl and continues _“And you’re little girlfriend too!”_ and the older kid pushes past the little girl, making the younger fall on her butt.

 

 

 

 

The younger boy came up to her and held out his hand in which the little girl took hold of. He helps her to stand.

 

 

 

_“Are you okay?”_ The boy asks.

_“I’m fine, thank you. But what were you thinking? You’re crazy for trying to pick a fight with Seunggoon. He’s the school’s bully.”_ She tells him.

_“Bully or not. What he did was wrong and besides pretty girls like you should never be bullied.”_ He tells her.

 

The little girl felt shy with his words. _“I-I’m not pretty. I’m far from that with my chubby cheeks and all.”_ She pouts.

 

_“You’re pretty and your chubby cheeks make you cute. My mom says anyone who wears a smile on their face is pretty. I saw you smiling earlier before that mean kid pushed you.”_ The young boy explains.

_“Oh!”_ The little girl manages to say. She was clasping both her hands when the young boy noticed her palms and then he saw her knees.

_“You’re hurt!”_ He exclaims, taking hold of both of her hands. The girl was surprise by the action.

 

He caresses her hand softly and she winces a bit in pain. _“I’m sorry. We should get you some band aid or something.”_ He says.

The little girl stares at the boy and smiles. _“Thank you.”_ She says one more time. The little boy just smiles at her.

 

_“By the way. I don’t really know your name even though were classmates.”_ He said shyly.

_“My name’s Kwon Soon Young. You can call me Soonyoung.”_ The little girl introduces.

_“Soonyoung.”_ He repeats the name. _“I like your name. It fits you. A pretty name for a pretty girl.”_ He says with a huge smile.

 

Soonyoung just smiles at him. _“Mine’s Wonwoo. Jeon Won Woo.”_ The boy introduces.

 

_“I know that. You introduce yourself to class remember?”_ She tells him.

_“Ah! That’s right!”_ He smiles and his nose scrunches as well. Soonyoung found that cute.

_“Wonwoo.”_ She calls his name. Said boy turned to her. _“Hmm?”_

_“Nothing. I just wanted to say your name.”_ She replies.

_“Hey~ Soonyoung, do you want to be friends?”_ He asks her.

_“I’d love to be friends!”_ She replied enthusiastically, smiling brightly at him.

 

 

 

 

 

**_They were Seven._** Since then the two became closer than ever, they were inseparable.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

It was summer when an 11 year old Soonyoung was running towards her best friend’s house.

She was welcomed in by his mother and tells her he was in his room.

 

 

 

Soonyoung thanks her and climbs up the stairs to Wonwoo’s room. She knocks then slowly opens the door. She saw Wonwoo was on the floor near his bed, reading one of his books. She squints and saw the title. **_‘The Little Prince’_** she smiles and slowly comes up to him.

 

 

 

_“Wonwon-ah! Happy Birthday! We’re finally the same age.”_ She greets him with a huge smile.

 

 

 

Wonwoo looks up from his book and stares at a smiling Soonyoung.

 

 

 

_“Thanks Soonsoon-ah~”_ He replies back with a small smile. But then he notices she was hiding something behind her back.

 

 

 

Soonyoung noticed Wonwoo’s gaze and smiled cheekily. _“Guess what I’m hiding behind my back?”_

Wonwoo looks at her and shakes his head in her antics. _“Hmm… Since it’s my birthday today. I assume, a gift?”_ He tells her.

 

 

_“Ding Dong Daeng.”_ She says. _“Here you go. Happy Birthday Wonwon~”_ She greets once more as she handed him a messily wrapped gift.

 

 

He still smiled at the effort. _“Thanks Soon. You didn’t really need to get me a gift though.”_ He tells her.

 

 

_“Don’t thank me yet. Open it up first! Then you can thank me.”_ She tells him, her voice rising, full of excitement.

He could tell she was more excited than he was and it wasn’t even her birthday.

 

 

 

Wonwoo knew Soonyoung too well; he knows she won’t stop till she gets what she wants. And so he opens her gift hoping Soonyoung didn’t give him anything weird. He opens it to see a book. Not just any book, but the book he’s been dying to have but didn’t have the money to afford it and he’s parents always declining to buy it for him, knowing it was expensive.

 

 

 

_“Soonyoung… This is… This is…”_ Wonwoo was speechless and just stared at his best friend, who was just smiling at him.

_“Do you like it?”_ Soonyoung asks cheekily.

_“Like it? I love it! But how did you—”_ He was cut off by her.

_“I’m your best friend. Of course I’d know what you like.”_ She tells him.

_“I know that. But how’d you managed to afford it?”_ He asks her.

_“Well… That’s a secret.”_ She teases him.

_“You didn’t steal it did you? Or worst, borrowed it from someone and never plan on returning it.”_ Wonwoo says in shock. _“Oh wait! That’s the same thing.”_

 

 

Soonyoung knocks his head. _“Yah! Don’t you trust me? I’ll never do anything of the sorts. I bought that with my own money, you crazy Wonton.”_ She tells him feigning annoyance at his words.

Wonwoo chuckles. _“I was just playing with you Soon. Don’t be mad.”_

 

 

_“Well it wasn’t funny. Then again… when were you ever funny?”_ She retorts back.

_“Ouch! That actually hurts. And you said it on my birthday too.”_ Wonwoo feigns hurt.

_“Hmph!”_ Soonyoung tries to ignore him. But then breaks into sudden laughter, Wonwoo joining along.

_“You were always terrible in pretending to be angry. You never get angry.”_ Wonwoo says.

_“I know. But it doesn’t hurt to try.”_ She shrugs it off.

 

 

Wonwoo smiles at his best friend and gives her a tight hug. _“Thanks again for the gift. You’re the greatest friend ever!”_

Soonyoung was taken aback by the skinship but hugs him back smiling as well. _“Correction. I’m the greatest and coolest ‘Best Friend’ ever!”_ Soonyoung corrects whilst being squeezed by Wonwoo.

 

_“What would I do without you Soonsoon? I could never live without you.”_ Wonwoo says, not letting go of the hug.

 

Soonyoung felt her cheeks turn from his words yet she tried to brush it off. _“I can’t live without you too Wonwon. You’re always there to keep me intact.”_

 

 

 

He smiles again, his nose scrunching up as well. _“Want some cake?”_ He offers.

 

_“How’d you know I couldn’t resist cake?”_ She pretends to be shock. Wonwoo ruffles her hair and scoffs.

_“Silly Kwon.”_ He whispers.

_“C’mon lets go down and get some cake.”_ He tells her.

_“Call!”_ She yells.

 

 

 

The two went down, from his room and to the kitchen where Wonwoo’s mother was preparing lunch.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

**_They were thirteen._** Young but not that clueless.

 

 

 

 

_“Wonwon? Did I do something wrong?”_ Soonyoung ask; her face full of confusion.

_“No. Also can you stop calling me that? Others are misunderstanding us.”_ Wonwoo simply brushed her off.

 

Soonyoung frowned but she quickly dropped that and gave him a sad smile. _“Is that what’s making you upset? The nickname? I’ve been calling you that since we were seven. Why are you suddenly acting as if you hate it?”_

 

_“Soon. You’re my best friend yet… our friends… They think we like each other.”_ Wonwoo tells her.

_“Don’t we? We’re friends, what’s so wrong about that?”_ She asks him.

_“No. You don’t understand. They think I like-like you. I don’t want people to talk about us that way.”_ He tells her, trying to make her understand.

 

 

Soonyoung fell silent for awhile, her expression unreadable.

 

 

_“I get it… Sorry. I’ll try to be more mindful from now on.”_ She replies sadly. Wonwoo didn’t mean to make Soonyoung sad. He was just trying to be careful.

_“I don’t hate you, you know. I just don’t want anyone to think of us in such a way. We’re friends. Best friends. That won’t change, right?”_ He tries to reassure her.

 

She smiles. _“Of course. After all what would you do without me?”_ She chuckles.

 

 

 

Wonwoo smiles glad to see her smiling again. He never knew that she was forcing herself to be fine.

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

 

Wonwoo hasn’t seen Soonyoung for two months ever since she attended that Summer Dance Camp. She even missed his 14th birthday. It was the first time she ever miss his birthday. But who was he to complain. Soonyoung was doing something she loves and making her summer progressive whereas Wonwoo was lazing around all summer thinking of what to do.

 

 

 

 

_“Soonyoung~ when will your Camp end? I miss hanging out with you. I’m bored.”_ He sighs not knowing what else to do.

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

Wonwoo’s POV:

 

 

Finally! The day has come. Soonyoung’s Dance Camp ends today and we could finally hang out.

 

I ran as quickly as my feet could take me to Soonyoung’s house which was a few blocks away from mine. There’s so much I have to tell her, ask her. And we’re going to catch up on spending time together and… and…

 

 

 

 

**_Huh?_ **

 

 

 

 

I saw Soonyoung standing with some guy I’ve never met before. She was smiling and laughing with him.

 

 

 

 

**_Who was this guy?_ **

 

 

 

She turns her head a bit and took notice of me.

 

 

 

_“Wonu~”_ She calls. _“C’me here! I want you to meet someone.”_ She calls me, face full of smiles.

 

I was wary of my steps and slowly approached them. Soonyoung pulls me towards the stranger and now I was face to face with the unfamiliar person, and felt a sudden round of emotions engulfs me.

 

_“Wonwoo~ This is Wen Jun Hui. Though I just call him Jun. He’s Chinese and I met him back at Dance Camp. He’s a pretty cool guy and get this, he’s quite the trickster.”_ Soonyoung introduces him cheerfully.

 

 

 

 

**_What’s so great about him? He doesn’t seem that special. So what? I could be a trickster as well._ **

 

 

 

Soonyoung pulls me out of my thoughts.

 

_“And this is my one and only best friend, Jeon Wonwoo. Don’t let his looks fool you. He’s actually a nice guy.”_ She introduces me.

 

 

 

_Best friend_. **_That’s right!_** _I was her best friend whereas this guy, **Jun**. He’s just someone she met at Dance Camp._

 

 

 

I smirk at the thought. The Chinese boy smiles at me.

 

 

 

_“Nice to meet you.”_ He greets me, extending a hand. I can’t help but listen to his accent. _“Soonyoung’s told me a lot about you. You two must really be close.”_ He continues.

_“Yes we are. After all we’re best friends.”_ I replied a bit arrogantly. I accepted the handshake.

 

 

 

 

**_Why was this guy getting on my nerves?_ **

 

 

 

 

I squeezed his hand tightly making him flinch a bit. He must have notice, but is trying to stay compose.

 

 

 

 

**_What’s up with this guy?_ **

 

 

 

 

_“I’m glad you two met. I hope we can all be great friends. Since Jun’s going to attend the same school as we are.”_ Soonyoung says happily.

 

My eyes widen at that information.

 

 

 

_“What?”_ I managed to blurt out.

 

 

 

 

**_This was not happening._** Not when I finally get to hang out with Soonyoung again.

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

 

_From a duo it became a trio, and Wonwoo isn’t too fond about it._

 

 

 

 

_“What’s he doing here?”_ Wonwoo asks Soonyoung as she approaches him, Jun following behind.

_“I invited him over. You don’t mind right?”_ Soonyoung asks, lips almost pouting.

_“Well…”_ She looks at him expectantly and Wonwoo couldn’t deny that Soonyoung was one of his weaknesses.

_“As long as he doesn’t touch any of my stuffs, especially my books. Then we’re good.”_ Wonwoo replies with a sigh.

 

Soonyoung beams _. “Aww~ I knew you couldn’t resist me. Don’t worry Jun’s not the type of guy to do that. You’re more likely to do that than Jun will.”_

Wonwoo twitches his right eye with that answer and wanted to scoff.

 

 

 

 

**_Just how close was Soonyoung with Jun?_ **

 

 

 

He didn’t want to know as curious as he was and he doesn’t ever want to know.

But one thing’s for sure. Things will never be the same and Wonwoo’s isn’t too fond of that.

 

 

 

He stares at Soonyoung who has her hands around Jun’s arms pulling him inside Wonwoo’s house. Oh! He was going to regret this.

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

It’s been months since Junhui came waltzing in to Wonwoo and Soonyoung’s life. Soonyoung enjoyed his presence and they seem to be getting closer as time passes yet Wonwoo didn’t want that. He doesn’t even get why he hates the guy in the first place. But for Soonyoung’s sake, he tries his best to get along with Junhui.

 

 

 

 

 

**_Tic Toc…    Tic Toc...     Tic Toc…_ **

 

 

 

 

Wonwoo hates that stupid clock. And he wants to destroy it, sadly it wasn’t his and he can’t do anything about it. Why was that stupid clock ticking slowly? Why can’t it go any faster?

 

 

 

 

 

_“Aargh!!!”_ Wonwoo grumbles as he slams the game console on the table.

_“Ah hyung~ If you’re mad about something don’t take it out on my poor console. It did nothing to you.”_ Mingyu whines at the older, caressing the console as if it was a baby before going back to continue the game.

_“Sorry Gyu… My mind’s just not thinking straight right now.”_ Wonwoo explains and lets out a sad sigh.

 

 

 

 

 

That’s right. He was currently at Mingyu’s house playing video games on the latter’s Xbox. But he’s mind and heart was not in it. He’s mind was drifting off to a certain girl, whose currently with the least person he wants her to be with. He was not thinking straight and the younger boy had to bear witness to his hyung stressing out.

 

 

 

_“Is it Soonyoung-noona? Did you two fight?”_ Mingyu asks not even glancing away from his game to stare at the older.

_“No!”_ Wonwoo fell silent. _“Maybe… Ah!!! It’s that stupid Junhui’s fault!”_ Wonwoo complains.

_“What the poor guy do this time?”_ Mingyu was used to Wonwoo’s complain about Jun. He’s met the guy a few times and he didn’t seem all that bad to the younger, so he doesn’t really see why Wonwoo hates him or he pretends not to notice.

_“What else? He’s stealing my best friend away from me!”_ Wonwoo complains more, now slumping in his seat.

 

Mingyu scoffs at that. _“Last I heard, you’re the one whose keeping a distance.”_

 

 

 

Wonwoo throws a chip at Mingyu. The younger just brushes it aside.

 

 

 

_“Oh c’mon hyung! You’re the one being dramatic about this. It’s not like Jun-hyung intentionally did it.”_ Mingyu tells him, still playing his game.

_“I’m not being dramatic and since when did you call him hyung?!”_ Wonwoo whines.

_“The fact that his older than me as well as Soonyoung-noona brings him along at times we meet. It’s inevitable that we became well sort of friends.”_ Mingyu replies nonchantly.

_“What? Not you too! Ahh!!!”_ Wonwoo continues to complain. _“Soonyoung and I never get to hang out by ourselves since he always tags along.”_

_“Oh! So he just tags along uninvited, is that it?”_ Mingyu mentions.

_“Well… No. Not really. Soonyoung invites him to hang with us.”_ Wonwoo replies sadly.

_“Oh so he was invited!”_ Mingyu says.

_“Yea… But can’t he just decline Soonyoung’s offer. Why can’t he get it? He’s always there, like always there. I mean, can’t the guy see I want to be alone with Soonyoung and also that I don’t like him anywhere near us. Especially anywhere near Soonyoung.”_ Wonwoo continues to ramble.

 

 

 

Mingyu pauses his game and looks at Wonwoo with a knowing smile.

 

 

 

_“I think I know the problem here.”_ Mingyu starts.

 

 

 

Wonwoo looks at him, prying the younger to tell him more.

 

 

 

_“You’re jealous.”_ Mingyu jeers.

 

 

 

Wonwoo was caught off guard with the younger’s word. Mingyu goes back to his game and continues playing as if he didn’t just said something that made a trigger in Wonwoo’s mind.

 

 

 

_“Me? Jealous? Of Junhui? Like that would ever happen!”_ Wonwoo sneers.

 

 

 

The younger just let out a dissatisfied sigh. _“You’re so clueless hyung. You two are to be exact.”_ He mumbles to himself.

 

 

 

_“Ha! That walking Chinese pole got nothing on me. Why would I be jealous of him?”_ Wonwoo tries to reassures himself.

_“Maybe coz he’s taking all of Soonyoung’s attention from you.”_ Mingyu taunts.

 

 

 

That made Wonwoo thinks. Mingyu just shakes his head for his friend’s obliviousness.

 

 

 

_“I’m not jealous of Junhui because of Soonyoung… **right?** ”_ Wonwoo asks, the question more directed to himself than to Mingyu.

 

 

 

Mingyu just continues to play with his game ignoring the elder’s question and leaving him to his thoughts.

 

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

Fast forward to February the next year, Wonwoo _realizes_.

 

 

 

 

 

**_He likes his best friend_**.

 

 

 

 

 

 

She smiled at him, hoping he’d like the chocolates she gave him. Smiling wider, when he gave a reaction. She felt happy. She also smiled after Jun complimented the home made chocolates she gave him as well.

 

And that’s when he realizes. He _really_ likes his best friend. He stares at Jun and notices the way he looks at Soonyoung.

 

 

 

 

 

**_Oh boy!_ **

****

No wonder, he hates the guy. But he hates himself more for realizing too late.

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

 

It was past dinner time and evening had fallen, but an 18 year old Soonyoung was running towards her best friend’s house. Face flabbergasted.

 

 

 

_“Won! Wonwoo? Where are you?”_ Soonyoung yells as she barges in the Jeon’s house. Thankfully Wonwoo’s parents were out.

_“Living room.”_ A deep raspy masculine voice answered.

 

 

 

Soonyoung followed the source of the voice and sees her best friend, sitting on the couch, reading one of his books, wearing his reading specs.

She stops and admires the way her best friend looks, before remembering why she came in the first place.

 

 

 

_“Wonnie~ I have something to tell you.”_ Soonyoung says as she sat beside Wonwoo.

_“I wonder how important it is that you actually drop by the house instead of just calling or sending me a message.”_ He asked sarcastically.

Soonyoung huffs. _“I’m being serious here Jeon.”_

 

 

 

Wonwoo stops and places a bookmark on the page he was reading before turning and giving Soonyoung his full attention.

 

 

 

Soonyoung takes a breath then looks at Wonwoo in the eye. _“Jun asked me to be his girlfriend.”_

 

 

 

And that one line was enough to make Wonwoo’s world turn upside down.

 

 

 

 

 

**Wonwoo’s POV:**

 

I wasn’t sure if I heard right but I think Soonyoung just said what I think she said.

 

 

 

_“He asked me to be his girlfriend. Me, Won. Me!”_ She repeats.

 

 

 

So I wasn’t hearing things.

 

I cleared my throat, trying to get rid of my initial reaction. And warily asked her. _“Did… Did you say yes?”_

 

 

_“No.”_

 

I felt my heart lax at the answer.

 

 

 

_“Not yet. He gave me time to think about it.”_ She continues.

 

 

 

 

**_What?_ **

 

 

 

 

I stared at her and saw she had a dreamy expression on.

I couldn’t help but let my heart skip a beat. She was so mesmerizing. God! If she wasn’t so beautiful… and if she wasn’t my best friend… Perhaps… I could confess to her as well.

 

 

 

She looks at me. _“I wanted to know your thoughts about it. Do you think I should say yes?”_

 

 

 

I stared at her. She…. She was letting me decide.

 

 

 

 

_“That’s not up to me to decided.”_ I replied as nonchalant as I can.

_“But I want to know what you think.”_ She replies. _“I…. I like Jun.”_

 

 

 

 

I felt my heart shatter.

 

 

 

 

_“I like him, but you’re my best friend. I want to know if you’re going to be fine with it. If you don’t like us to be together, then I’ll reject him. I don’t want to do anything that’ll make you feel uncomfortable.”_ She explains.

 

 

 

 

I tried to process her words. She was letting me decide on the outcome of her relationship with Jun. she cares about what I think.

Honestly… I don’t want her to be with Jun. It’s not that I hate the guy. He’s a nice guy, I know that. I’ve realized that a long time ago, it was just because I was jealous of him. But I don’t want her to be with anyone else… but me.

 

Soonyoung was looking at me, her eyes expecting an answer. She was gazing at me so intently.

 

 

 

 

If I say ‘No’ _would she really be happy? Would she be happy with me?_ Or _will I be the reason for her unhappiness_. I didn’t want that. And as much as I didn’t want her to be with someone else. I didn’t want to lose her smile. I can’t dare to live, knowing I’m the cause for her to stop smiling.

So even if it pains me. I’d rather sacrifice my happiness, if it means being able to see her sunshine smile. I can’t live without seeing that every day.

 

 

 

 

 

**_What do I do? What should I do?_ **

 

 

 

 

 

_“So? What should I do?”_ She asks.

 

 

I gave her a smile.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next day at school, I saw her walking hand in hand with Junhui. I felt my heart clench at the sight. But this is what I wanted. This is what’s right.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_So why does it hurt so much?_ **

 

 

 

 

 

They took notice of me and Soonyoung smiled at me. _That beautiful smile is taunting me._

 

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

 

Years have passed that the two best friends haven’t realized they’ve become adults. At the age of 20, where people like them were considered to be finally adults, there were still some unanswered questions, which has been present ever since they were kids. Still waiting to be answered.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was one of those days where Wonwoo visits Soonyoung at her part time job at a café. They were both in college, Wonwoo being a Literature Major whereas Soonyoung was a Music Major. She needed the extra money, to pay for her Dance class expenses, which she minored in.

Wonwoo comes in trying to surprise the older yet ends up getting surprise himself.

 

 

 

Soonyoung smiles at him behind the counter, but Wonwoo was left gaping at her.

 

 

 

 

_“You’re hair…. It’s…. It’s….”_ Wonwoo couldn’t believe what he sees.

_“Does it look that bad? My co-workers said it looks cool. Do you hate it?”_ Soonyoung asks, a bit worried about his reaction.

_“You’re blonde….”_ That was all Wonwoo could say. He was pretty shock that the pretty black haired girl he knew was now… Blonde.

_“Yeah~ Because…. Jun had his hair bleach blonde and I decided to try it too. You know… to match his.”_ Soonyoung shyly explains.

 

 

 

 

 

**Wonwoo’s POV:**

 

**Oh! It was because of Jun. _Of course._ What was I expecting? It’s always about Jun. It’s Junhui this! Junhui that!**

 

 

 

 

I’m not saying she doesn’t look good, she’s absolutely stunning but knowing the reason why she did it is what I’m bothered about.

I know I should be over this already. It’s been two years. **_What am I even waiting for?_**

 

 

 

_“You look great! So stop fussing about it.”_ I decided to compliment her and besides she really did look good in blonde hair.

_“Thank goodness! I was scared my own best friend would hate it. All the other compliments would be useless if you hated it.”_ She says, letting out a sigh of relief.

 

 

 

She’s still cute as ever. I’m glad to know she cared about my opinion. That’s all that matters.

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

He hated this but Soonyoung was bouncing all around from shop to shop, looking for the **_perfect gift_**.

 

 

 

Junhui’s birthday was in 2 days which means Soonyoung’s birthday was in 7. And here I am being drag by Soonyoung to all the places she could think of.

 

 

 

_“Jun would like this, but it’s too expensive. I can’t afford it.”_ Soonyoung pouts.

_“Ha! Perhaps that Seventeen CD he always wanted to have. He’d love that! Oh! There so many to choose from.”_ Soonyoung continues to rambles as we passed by another shop.

_“Just pick one. I’m sure he won’t mind as long as it’s from you. I sure won’t. Hey~ maybe you shouldn’t give him a gift this year. He’s already receiving a lot from your… anniversaries.”_ Wonwoo continues a bit bitterly.

_“Anniversaries and Birthdays are different. You’d know that if you got yourself a girlfriend.”_ Soonyoung mentions.

_“I have no time to date. The more get into a relationship.”_ Wonwoo replies.

_“Sure. Sure. Let yourself believe that.”_ Soonyoung teases. _“I mean c’mon… you’re handsome. Lots of girls like you. There’s even that one girl who I thought you’d end up with, Mina was it. She was pretty too. You two would have made such a great couple.”_ Soonyoung adds.

_“I don’t think so. She was pretty yea. But I don’t think we would have click.”_ Wonwoo replies.

 

 

 

 

**_‘Coz she’s not you Soonyoung.’_** He thinks sadly.

 

 

 

 

_“You’re just making excuses Won… Oh! This is it! It’s perfect!!!”_ She tells him off but was quickly distracted by something.

 

 

 

Wonwoo sees her pick up a pair of shoes. They were a pair of black converse. His favorite.

 

 

 

_“He’s going to like this. I wonder if they have it in his size.”_ Soonyoung smiles happily, she turns to one worker who helps her out.

_“Woah! I’m quite lucky they still have it in his size. And it’s the last one too.”_ Soonyoung says cheekily.

 

Wonwoo smiles at her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_He’s lucky to have you._ **

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

**By the age of 23** , _Soonyoung get her heart broken for the first time._

 

 

 

 

 

Soonyoung was crying; crying her heart out for months now. It’s been 3 months, three painful months since Jun broke up with her. She tries to move on but it’s hard.

Jun left her just like that, not even explaining himself. She knew it was bound to happen. They’ve been having fights. Nonsensical fights, if you were to ask her. But she didn’t want it to end like this.

 

But she was stuck and lost and currently broken hearted. She felt so lonely without him; lucky for her, Wonwoo was there by her side.

 

 

 

 

**Wonwoo’s POV:**

 

It’s been 6 months since Jun and Soonyoung broke up. Soonyoung’s looking better now. She doesn’t cry anymore. But I can still see her turning sad whenever Jun’s name is mentioned. We haven’t heard from him since then. Minghao says he went back to China, to visit his family.

 

 

 

 

**I hope he stays there! After all the pain he made Soonyoung go through. I’ll be glad if he doesn’t come back at all.**

 

 

 

 

Though I don’t exactly know the reason why they broke up, I have no plans on asking. Soonyoung deserves to be happy and I thought Junhui was going to give her that but he made me think differently.

Now I’m going to make sure Soonyoung will never be sad again. I hated seeing her so depressed and so lifeless. I don’t ever want to see that again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

In the past few months the two were inseparable. Soonyoung was smiling again, because of Wonwoo. They both knew there was something lingering in the air. They both were falling for the other, much harder than before.

 

 

Wonwoo knew. Those smiles, the secret glances. He somehow knew that Soonyoung…. _She likes him._ At least he thinks she does.

 

 

 

Heck! They’re friends knew. It was evident on both of their faces; the others even thought they were dating already. And he was glad to know they’re friends were supportive. And so he promises to himself he would confess to her soon, when the time is right.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_“I’m going to tell Soonyoung what I feel about her.”_ Wonwoo says out of the blue.

 

 

He was currently at Seungcheol’s house, preparing for a house warming party.

 

 

 

 

_“Oh! But I thought you two were already together?”_ Seungcheol mentions.

_“Me too Oppa. I thought you and Soonyoung-unnie were already dating. I mean from the way you two look at each other, I would have assumed that you were already a thing.”_ Chan says in surprise. She tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear.

 

 

_“Hansol-oppa~ Help me out here.”_ Chan calls to the older as the latter approaches her and helps push aside the couch to make space.

 

 

_“Wait… You thought we were dating already?”_ Wonwoo asks in surprise.

 

 

 

A chorus of **_yes_** occurs.

 

 

 

_“Oh c’mon guys! You already know that Wonwoo hyung’s too scared to confess to Soonyoung-noona. Even if the answer was right in front of him.”_ Mingyu mentions, as he places the food on the table.

 

 

 

_“I’m not scared!”_ Wonwoo retorts.

_“If you say so… But you better tell her soon or you won’t be able to confess to Soonyoung-noona in time.”_ Mingyu says.

_“What do you mean by that?”_ Wonwoo asks, not knowing where the younger was going this.

_“Just that your fear will overtake you.”_ Mingyu simply answers. But there was something in the way he said it. As if… there was more meaning behind it.

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

 

_Just when everything was going well… Just when Wonwoo was finally ready to confess to Soonyoung…_

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Junhui suddenly comes back to the picture._

 

 

 

 

 

 

Wonwoo goes to visit Soonyoung at the café. He was going to confess to her today. He was full of confidence that before the day ends, Soonyoung will officially become his. So he was taken back when he saw a very familiar figure at the café, talking to Soonyoung. There were tears on her face, but Wonwoo wasn’t quite sure what those tears meant. But he knew it meant something.

 

 

 

Wonwoo came home that day. He was lying on the couch thinking of the happening earlier.

 

 

 

 

**Wonwoo’s POV:**

 

I wonder what happened. **Why is he back?**

 

 

 

 

 

_Why was Freaking Wen Junhui back in Korea?!_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Knock. Knock._ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

I let out a sigh and opened to see who was at the door. I opened to see…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_“Soonyoung….”_

 

She looks at me, with a small smile.

 

_“Can I come in?”_ She asks warily.

 

I let her in to my apartment. We both walked in to the living room and sat on the couch. She took hold of my hand and gazes at me.

 

_“Wonwoo…”_ She started off. _“Jun’s back.”_ She says.

 

 

 

 

I knew that. I know he’s back, but I didn’t want to think badly about it.

 

 

 

 

_“So I’ve heard.”_ I replied.

 

 

 

 

She held on to my hand tighter, and looks at me with sad eyes.

 

 

_“He wants me back Won.”_ She tells me.

 

 

 

 

I felt my hand tighten in her hold. **_No!_** This wasn’t happening.

 

 

 

 

_“Do… Do you want to go back to him?”_ I ask.

 

 

She bit her lip and turned away from me, her hold loosening.

 

 

_“I… I don’t know.”_ She replied, a sad tone evident in her voice.

 

I looked at her, feeling my heart clenched.

 

_“Soon… Do you… Do you still love him?”_ I hated myself for asking this question. But I wanted to know.

_“I’m sorry.”_ She says, tears falling from her eyes.

 

 

 

I took my hand from her hold.

 

 

 

_“What about me? What about the past few months? Did they mean nothing to you?”_ I asked her, trying to control the emotions rising up. _“They do! They mean so much to me. I swear they do. But Jun…. He… He…”_ I didn’t even let her finish.

_“What about me Soon?! What about me? I thought we had something?”_ I asked; tears were now falling from my eyes. _“I don’t even know what we are anymore Won. I’m no longer sure what all those touches, those glances, those smiles mean. I don’t know. I thought I did. I thought I was over him, but I… I think I still love him.”_ She replies, crying as well.

_“Why did you lead me on?”_ I cry.

_“I didn’t mean to. I’m sorry. I’m really sorry.”_ She apologizes one more time.

 

 

 

 

I **_tried_**   to be angry. I **_wanted_** to be angry at her. _But I knew all along._

 

 

 

 

_“Please leave… I want to be alone right now.”_ I told her, not sparing her a glance. I felt her standing up.

_“I’m really sorry Wonwoo…. I hope you could forgive me. I don’t want to lose you. We’re best friends, aren’t we?”_ She says before leaving.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Best Friend_**.

 

 

 

 

 

_I hate that word! I hate that status! I hate… that it’s the only thing we’ll ever be_.

 

 

 

 

**At the age of 24** _, Wonwoo almost lost his best friend._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_“I thought I had a chance with her. I thought she felt the same.”_ He cried.

_“I’m sorry to hear that hyung.”_ Mingyu pats the elder’s back.

 

 

 

 

Of course all their friends did all that they could to make the two reconcile with each other again. And as much as Wonwoo tried to ignore her, he couldn’t. He couldn’t dare to break contact with his best friend. She was still important to him.

So after almost a year of pretending the other doesn’t exist. They made up. They were friends after all. But Wonwoo couldn’t stop the bile from rising whenever he sees Soonyoung and Junhui together. _Happy._ He still wishes it could have been him.

 

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

 

Everything was well again. Wonwoo and Soonyoung were friends again. Yet Soonyoung and Jun were also back together, stronger than before.

 

 

 

Wonwoo wasn’t able to hang out with the others, especially with Soonyoung for the past few months. He was busy trying to finish his first novel. _He was a writer._ That was his job, and after years of looking and waiting. He finally found himself a publishing company.

 

 

 

_Lee Ji Hoon_ , his publisher was a small but very intimidating person. And she was on his tail to finish the manuscript in two weeks. Lucky for him, he was on the last chapter of his novel and after that, **_freedom._**

Funny, how Jihoon always nags him about his work, making him redo everything when she sees a mistake, no matter how small it is. But then again he was thankful for the younger, if he hadn’t met her by accident, he would have never gotten to have his book publish. She was a Music major, before shifting to Business and eventually taking up Literature which landed her the job of becoming a publisher. He was thankful to have met her and forming an unlikely friendship.

 

 

 

Wonwoo stretches his sore arms and fingers. He was finally done. He sends the manuscript to Jihoon, and hope for the best.

 

 

 

He left his room and went to his kitchen to make some, long awaited breakfast. When there was a knock on his door.

He moves aside and walks towards the door.

****

 

 

 

**_Who was here this early?_ **

 

 

 

He opened his door to see, Soonyoung standing there. Her long blonde hair now cut short to a bob. He doesn’t remember how long it’s been since he last saw her, but she was beautiful more than ever.

 

 

 

_“Wonu~ Long time no see.”_ She starts, bright smile evident on her face.

 

 

And here you could clearly see the difference. Whilst Soonyoung was all bright and sunny, Wonwoo look half dead and gloomy, and obviously lacks sleep. But he let her in anyway. She’d seen worse.

 

 

 

_“I didn’t expect you to visit.”_ He tells her.

_“I went to your company and met up with Jihoon. She said you finally finish your book. Thought, I drop by since it’s been too long since I last_ _saw you. I missed you.”_ She tells him.

 

 

Wonwoo smiles at that.

Soonyoung enters and saw the box of cereal and milk on the kitchen counter.

 

 

_“You should really eat more. You’ve gone thin.”_ She says in worry.

_“Thanks for the concern. But I’m perfectly fine.”_ He replies.

_“Let me make you breakfast. You haven’t eaten yet, right?”_ She says, as she enters the kitchen and opens the fridge, looking for some decent food to make.

_“There’s really no need for that Soon. I can cook my own breakfast.”_ He tells her as he takes the pack of kimchi she was holding on.

_“Nope! I’ll cook for you. For old time sake. And besides… you look like you need some sleep. Go rest. I’ll wake you up once I finish cooking.”_ She tells him and takes the kimchi from his hands. _“But Soon…”_

_“Go! Rest. Don’t worry. I won’t burn your kitchen. I’m not fifteen anymore.”_ She pushes him out of the kitchen.

 

 

Wonwoo laughs at the memory when they were in middle school and Soonyoung trying to make him waffles and pancakes but almost burning his house.

 

 

_“You better not.”_ He teases.

_“Out!”_ She whines.

 

 

 

 

Wonwoo rests. When he wakes up half an hour later, Soonyoung was entering his room with a tray of food and orange juice.

 

She places the food beside him and grins.

 

 

 

_“Wow! Breakfast in bed? You shouldn’t have.”_ He teases.

_“Oh stop it! C’mon, eat up.”_ She says moving the plate closer to him.

 

 

 

He picks up the chopsticks and took some bacon. Soonyoung just watches him eat.

 

 

 

He stops and looks at her.

 

 

 

 

_“Why do I have an odd feeling that you didn’t come here just to make me breakfast? Spill!”_ He orders her.

She smiles sheepishly. _“Yea, you’re right. I came to talk you actually.”_

_“Speak.”_ He commands, now taking a bite of the omelet.

 

 

 

She seats at the edge of his bed near him.

 

 

 

_“Jun proposed to me.”_ She says straightforwardly.

 

 

 

That’s the thing with Soonyoung, she was always so direct. And so Wonwoo wasn’t so surprise.

Startled; _yes_. But he knew it was going to happen sooner or later, _unfortunately, it came sooner_.

 

 

 

_“I supposed you said yes?”_ He mentions. But he stops eating, suddenly losing appetite.

_“No. I didn’t give him an answer yet. I wanted to tell you first. I wanted to know your thoughts about it.”_ She replies.

_“And Jun was fine with this?”_ He asks.

 

She nods. _“Or at least he pretends to be fine with it.”_ She forces a laugh at that.

_“You’re important to me and I wanted to let you know and help me decide.”_ She says, gazing intently at him.

 

 

 

Wonwoo stares into her eyes. It was clear to him; _she already had an answer_. She was just waiting for his confirmation.

 

 

 

_“You know… Seven years ago, you ask me the same thing. You asked me to help you decide. But deep down inside, I knew… You already have your answer.”_ He tells her.

_“I’m thankful for your consideration, but I don’t think I have the right to make this decision for you. It’s clearly up to you to decide Soon.”_ He continues.

_“I know. I just wanted to make some things clear.”_ She replies, with a small smile.

 

 

He looks at her.

 

 

 

_“Whatever makes you happy… I’ll go with it.”_ He tells her with a smile.

 

 

 

But deep down, he was still hurting but he was thankful she thought about his reaction towards it.

 

 

 

_At the age of 25, Kwon Soonyoung got engaged to Wen Junhui._

 

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

 

Everything was ready. Everything was settled. Everything and everyone was preparing for this special occasion.

It was Autumn, leaves were turning golden brown and the weather was starting to get cold, but that didn’t matter. It was perfect. The perfect time to get married.

 

 

 

 

It was September and it was the perfect month…. _It was the month Soonyoung and Jun got together._

 

 

 

 

All their family and friends were gathered, greeting and talking to each other. Soonyoung’s family was there, so was Jun’s, whose family came all the way from China to commemorate this special day.

Soonyoung was nervous she felt butterflies in her stomach and wanted to puke. She was alone, seated on the bed in the hotel where her wedding was going to be held. Again, she was nervous but she was careful. She needed someone, she needed her best friend.

A knock was heard, and then the door slowly opens revealing a tall, pale good-looking guy approaching her, concern written all over his face. He was wearing a suit and tie, and he never looked more handsome.

 

 

 

 

_“Soon~ Are you okay? Chan told me you wanted to see me.”_ He tells her.

 

 

_“ **Wonwon~”**_ He stops and his eyes widen. It’s been so long since she last called him that.

_“I’m scared.”_ She says voice shaking.

 

 

 

 

**Wonwoo’s POV:**

 

I approached Soonyoung and hugged her tightly. She hugged me back, hands shaking.

 

 

 

_“Shh… There. There. What are you afraid of?”_ I tried to calm her. She buries her head at the crook of my neck, I felt her tears spilling.

_“I’m_ _scared of what’s to come. What if I made the wrong decision? What if this wasn’t what I wanted? What if Jun wasn’t the one? What if I become a terrible wife and he’ll regret ever marrying me.”_ She voices out, almost choking on her words.

_“This is what you wanted, right? And don’t worry… You’ll be a great wife and… you never know an even better mother.”_ I tried to reassure her, trying so hard not to gag on the last few words I said.

_“You really think so?”_ She asks. Looking up to me.

_“I know so.”_ I replied.

 

 

She breaks off from the hug.

 

 

_“Wonwon~ I wanted to ask you something for a long time now.”_ She says; I turn to face her.

_“Did you ever do something that you regret or perhaps wishes you could have done something that you won’t regret? If you could go back to the past… Would you have done something to change it?”_ She gazes at me intently.

_“What’s there to regret? I met you and you became my best friend. Why would I change that?”_ I replied to her.

_“What if I wasn’t your best friend? What if we met at another time? What if we haven’t met at all? Would our relationship still be the same as today?”_ She asks back.

 

 

 

I paused. **_Why was she asking me these questions?_** I processed her words before giving her an answer.

 

 

_“Even if I didn’t help you back then. I’m sure we would have met one way or another. We would still become friends and… our relationship would have remained the same.”_ I told her, with a smile.

She looks at me before she gave me a smile. _“I see. I get it now. Thanks for answering me.”_ She tells me. I was confused what she meant by that.

_“Wonwon~ You know I can’t live without you right? You know I’ll always be by your side, right?”_ She tells me, I nod to all of that.

_“I’m lucky to have met you and to have you as a best friend. **I love you Wonwoo…** Thank you for always being there for me.”_ She tells me. I was taken aback by her words.

_“I’m luckier to have you Soonsoon… I don’t know what I’d do without you.”_ Her eyes widen.

_“It’s been so long since you called me that.”_ She smiles.

 

 

 

 

**_I love you Soonyoung_** …

 

 

 

Those wore the unspoken words I wanted to tell you, but I can’t.

 

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

Wonwoo watches as Soonyoung walks in her wedding gown, looking the most beautiful he’s ever seen her. He turns to his right and sees Jun staring at her. He could tell he was nervous yet he was very much happy. He wanted to wipe that smile off his face. He wanted to be the one to look at Soonyoung that way. He should have been the one standing where Junhui was, not as the best man. He should have been the one marrying his best friend, not watching his best friend get married to some other guy.

He was having such thoughts as the ceremony goes on. He wanted to hold on to Soonyoung, pull her away from Jun and ran away from all of this. But as the ceremony continues, he looks at her. For a moment, he saw her glance at him, giving him the most honest and most beautiful smile he’d ever seen.

 

_She was happy,_ the happiest she’d ever been.

 

He didn’t want to ruin that. So he push all pessimistic thoughts aside and just continued to stare at Soonyoung’s smiling face, who was now facing Jun.

 

 

 

 

They exchange vows. They said their _‘I do’s’_. They shared a kiss in front of family  & friends.

 

 

 

 

 

**_Click!_ **

 

 

 

 

It has become apparent to him; _Soonyoung was now married to Jun_.

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

Everyone was enjoying the reception. The bride and groom were walking around the room, greeting and thanking the people who have come to give them blessing.

But Wonwoo was sitting at a stool near the bar, drinking his wine as he observes them.

 

 

 

He felt a tear drop. _He tried._ He tried so hard to keep it all inside, but he couldn’t take it anymore.

His tears continue to fall. Mingyu suddenly appears beside him. Wonwoo looks up at him.

 

 

 

_“I look pitiful, don’t I?”_ He asks. Mingyu looks at him with sad eyes but places a hand on the older’s shoulder.

_“Eh! I’ve seen worse.”_ The younger replies, trying to laugh it off.

 

 

 

_“I should have said No… I should have told her what I felt about her. Twenty years…. I’ve known her for twenty years and been in love with her for fifteen years. Yet not once…. Not once I was able to tell her that I love her. And now it’s too late. She’s with him now and I wanted to ruin it. But... She was so happy… so very happy. I couldn’t dare. I didn’t want to lose that smile.”_ Wonwoo mentions sadly.

 

 

 

_“It’ll be fine. You will get over her… eventually.”_ Mingyu replies back, not knowing what else to say to his already depressed friend.

 

Wonwoo finishes his glass of wine and chuckles. _“I wish I could. I wish it was that easy.”_ His tears slowly started falling. _“I really wish I could.”_

He sobs quietly, Mingyu patting his back, reassuring the older.

 

 

 

Wonwoo wallows in sorrow and regret after the wedding; Drinking to his heart’s content, if it ever reaches.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_At the age of 26, he saw his best friend, his first love… get married._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_You didn’t think this was the end, **did you?**_

 

 


	2. -Blonde- aka Confused Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Blonde – of a flaxen, golden, light auburn or pale yellowish-brown color”

 

 

\---

 

 

 

It was another day in school and a Seven year old Soonyoung was sitting on her desk, waiting for her teacher to arrive.

She wonders why her teacher was taking a long time to get there. But her question was answered when their teacher enters the room with a raven haired boy following closely behind.

 

 

_“Good day class! I’m sorry I took a bit of time to get here but it was for a very good reason. Today we’re going to have a new friend joining us in class.”_ Miss Song says with a smile.

 

She turns to the young boy beside her and gives him a reassuring smile.

 

_“H-Hello! My name is Jeon Won Woo. I hope we could become friends.”_ The little boy greets, giving a small bow.

 

Soonyoung couldn’t keep her eyes off him. There was something about this boy that made Soonyoung curious.

 

 

 

Finally, it was recess and bunch of kids were playing at the school’s playground. Soonyoung went out and decided to play on the swings. She was swinging it back and forth as far as her little legs could take her. Yet her mind wanders off to the new kid in class. She felt herself smiling at the thought of becoming friends with him. She was swinging happily, when someone approach her. She felt herself tense up.

 

_It was the school bully._ And he was glaring at her. She felt scared of the older kid.

 

 

Next thing she knows, she was pushed off the swings and the bully was now on the swings where she was seated earlier.

She wasn’t able to do anything since the boy was much bigger and older than her. She sniffles, partly because she didn’t know what to do and partly because she ends up scraping her palms & knees when he pushed her.

She stood up and leaves sadly, wincing a bit in pain when something or _someone_ zoomed past her and towards the older kid in the swings.

She turns to see him, the _new kid_ in class, talking to the bully. Suddenly the older kid rises from the swings and pushed the younger boy. She blinks, seeing that was exactly what happened to her earlier but she didn’t expect the younger boy to stand up and pushed the older back. The older kid became angry, grabs the younger boy by the collar of his shirt and was ready to beat the younger. She felt herself tense up again. She wanted to help him but she didn’t know what to do, luckily one of the older kids playing in the playground saw them and calls on a teacher.

The bully lets go of the younger boy and leaves but not before grumbling an _“I’ll get you next time, punk!”_ then the older turns to her and continues _“And you’re little girlfriend too!”_ and the older kid pushes past her, making her fall on her butt.

The younger boy came up to her and held out his hand. She stares at it first before accepting his hold. He helps her to stand.

 

 

_“Are you okay?”_ The boy asks.

_“I’m fine, thank you. But what were you thinking? You’re crazy for trying to pick a fight with Seunggoon. He’s the school’s bully.”_ She tells him.

_“Bully or not. What he did was wrong and besides pretty girls like you should never be bullied.”_ He tells her.

Soonyoung felt shy with his words. _“I-I’m not pretty. I’m far from that with my chubby cheeks and all.”_ She pouts.

_“You’re pretty and your chubby cheeks make you cute. My mom says anyone who wears a smile on their face is pretty. I saw you smiling earlier before that mean kid pushed you.”_ The young boy explains.

_“Oh!”_ She manages to say. She was clasping both her hands when the young boy noticed her palms and then he saw her knees.

_“You’re hurt!”_ He exclaims, taking hold of both of her hands. She was surprise by the action.

He caresses her hand softly and she winces a bit in pain. _“I’m sorry. We should get you some band aid or something.”_ He says.

She stares at the boy, her eyes twinkling and smiles. _“Thank you.”_ She says one more time. The little boy just smiles at her.

_“By the way. I don’t really know your name even though were classmates.”_ He said shyly.

_“My name’s Kwon Soon Young. You can call me Soonyoung.”_ She introduces.

_“Soonyoung.”_ He repeats the name. She likes him calling her name.

_“I like your name. It fits you. A pretty name for a pretty girl.”_ He says with a huge smile. Soonyoung felt shy with his words again, but just smiles at him.

_“Mine’s Wonwoo. Jeon Won Woo.”_ The boy introduces.

_“I know that. You introduce yourself to class remember?”_ She tells him.

_“Ah! That’s right!”_ He smiles and his nose scrunches as well. Soonyoung found that cute.

_“Wonwoo.”_ She calls his name. Said boy turned to her. _“Hmm?”_

_“Nothing. I just wanted to say your name.”_ She replies. She liked his name as well.

_“Hey~ Soonyoung, do you want to be friends?”_ He asks her, eyes staring at her.

_“I’d love to be friends!”_ She replied enthusiastically, smiling brightly at him.

 

 

 

 

 

**_They were Seven._** Since then the two became closer than ever, they were inseparable.

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

They were playing a game and Soonyoung lost again for the umpteenth time.

 

_“I won! I won again!”_ Wonwoo cheered.

_“Ahw. You keep on winning I should probably call you Wonwon now.”_ Soonyoung says absentmindedly, but that made something click in her head.

_“Hey~ Wonwoo~ You don’t mind, do you? Can I call you by a nickname?”_ She asks him.

 

 

Wonwoo stops with his game and looks at her. He smiles at her, his nose crinkling in the process.

 

 

_“I don’t mind.”_ He replies.

 

 

Soonyoung smiles widely and calls him. _“Wonwon~”_ Wonwoo looks at her. _“Yes?”_ He replies.

 

 

_“You should have a nickname for me too.”_ Soonyoung says immediately.

 

 

Wonwoo pauses and thinks for a moment before looking back at Soonyoung.

 

 

_“Soon~”_ He calls.

_“Soon?”_ Soonyoung repeats.

_“Soon… soon… Soonsoon.”_ He repeats.

 

 

Soonyoung giggles. _“So we’re going to be Soonsoon and Wonwon?”_ He nods.

_“Yup! Soonsoon and Wonwon, the bestest friends ever!”_ He says exaggeratedly, making a big circle with his arms.

_“I don’t think that’s a word.”_ Soonyoung says, tilting her head sideways.

_“It doesn’t matter. It sounds about right. Doesn’t it?”_ He tells her.

 

 

Soonyoung smiles; agreeing.

 

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

Soonyoung and Wonwoo were walking home from school one day and passes by a book store. Wonwoo halts and stares at one of the books on display with a pout on his face. Soonyoung stops and turns to her best friend who was staring solemnly at the books displayed.

She follows his gaze and stares at that one particular book, he was looking at.

 

 

_“Wonwon~ Would you like to go in and look around? Perhaps you’ll see something you’d like to buy.”_ She suggests.

Wonwoo just shakes his head. _“It’s okay Soonsoon. I was just taking glimpse. There’s no need to go in.”_ He replies with a sad smile.

 

 

Soonyoung didn’t dig deeper anymore and just smiles at him. She offers her hand and he accepts it.

 

 

_“Let’s go!”_ She says cheerfully. He nods.

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

Soonyoung wakes up remembering what day it was. She gets out of bed quickly and gets down on all fours and pulls something from under her bed. She took hold of the object and smiles widely.

 

 

 

**_‘He’s going to be surprise with this.’_ **

 

 

 

Soonyoung went to a certain book store that day, hoping that what she was looking for was still there. She came out with a purchase; one that would bring a huge smile to someone dear to her. She smiles at the thought.

 

 

 

 

 

For a girl, she was pretty messy when it came to wrapping gifts. Her mother wanted to help, but Soonyoung declined and sets on wrapping it herself.

 

 

 

 

_“It’ll be more memorable that way.”_ She tells her mother who just stared at her daughter fondly.

 

 

 

 

It was summer when an 11 year old Soonyoung was running towards her best friend’s house.

She was welcomed in by his mother and tells her he was in his room.

 

 

Soonyoung thanks her and climbs up the stairs to Wonwoo’s room. She knocks then slowly opens the door. She saw Wonwoo was on the floor near his bed, reading one of his books. She squints and saw the title. **_‘The Little Prince’_** she smiles and slowly comes up to him.

 

 

 

_“Wonwon-ah! Happy Birthday! We’re finally the same age.”_ She greets him with a huge smile.

 

 

Wonwoo looks up from his book and stares at a smiling Soonyoung.

 

 

_“Thanks Soonsoon-ah~”_ He replies back with a small smile. But then he notices she was hiding something behind her back.

 

Soonyoung noticed Wonwoo’s gaze and smiled cheekily. _“Guess what I’m hiding behind my back?”_

 

Wonwoo looks at her and shakes his head in her antics. _“Hmm… Since it’s my birthday today, I assume a gift?”_ He tells her.

 

_“Ding Dong Daeng.”_ She says. _“Here you go. Happy Birthday Wonwon~”_ She greets once more as she handed him a messily wrapped gift.

 

He still smiled at the effort. _“Thanks Soon. You didn’t really need to get me a gift though.”_ He tells her.

 

_“Don’t thank me yet. Open it up first! Then you can thank me.”_ She tells him, her voice rising, full of anticipation.

 

 

 

She was more excited than he was and it wasn’t even her birthday but that didn’t matter to her all she wanted was to see her best friend smile. Soonyoung knew Wonwoo too well. She knows, he has a lot of things to say but is afraid to speak up about it. It’s funny since they became friends due to him speaking up to that bully.

Wonwoo opens the gift and Soonyoung was satisfied with his reaction. It’s what she wanted to see from him.

 

 

 

_“Soonyoung… This is… This is…”_ Wonwoo was speechless and just stared at his best friend, who was just smiling at him.

_“Do you like it?”_ Soonyoung asks cheekily.

_“Like it? I love it! But how did you—”_ He was cut off by her.

_“I’m your best friend. Of course I’d know what you like.”_ She tells him.

 

 

 

_Even if you don’t say it out loud. **I know.** I saw you staring so intensely at it, months ago. _

 

 

_“I know that. But how’d you managed to afford it?”_ He asks her.

_“Well… That’s a secret.”_ She teases him, putting a finger on top of her lips.

 

 

 

**_‘I saved all my allowance so that I could give it you._ ** _I wanted to see that joy on your face.’_

 

 

 

_“You didn’t steal it did you? Or worse, borrowed it from someone and never plan on returning it.”_ Wonwoo says in shock. _“Oh wait that’s the same thing.”_

 

 

Soonyoung knocks his head. _“Yah! Don’t you trust me? I’ll never do anything of the sorts. I bought that with my own money, you crazy Wonton.”_ She tells him feigning annoyance at his words.

Wonwoo chuckles. _“I was just playing with you Soon… Don’t be mad.”_

_“Well it wasn’t funny. Then again… when were you ever funny?”_ She retorts back.

 

 

 

**_She didn’t mean it though_**. He was funny, _at least to her_ ; he was the funniest guy ever.

 

 

_“Ouch! That actually hurts. And you said it on my birthday too.”_ Wonwoo feigns hurt.

_“Hmph!”_ Soonyoung tries to ignore him. But then breaks into sudden laughter, Wonwoo joining along.

 

_“You were always terrible in pretending to be angry. You never get angry.”_ Wonwoo says.

_“I know. But it doesn’t hurt to try.”_ She shrugs it off.

 

 

 

**_‘Why would I ever get angry with you? You never gave me a reason to.’_ **

 

 

 

Wonwoo smiles at his best friend and gives her a tight hug. _“Thanks again for the gift. You’re the greatest friend ever!”_

Soonyoung was taken aback by the skinship but hugs him back smiling as well. _“Correction. I’m the greatest and coolest ‘Best Friend’ ever!”_ Soonyoung corrects whilst being squeezed by Wonwoo.

 

 

_“What would I do without you Soonsoon? I could never live without you.”_ Wonwoo says, not letting go of the hug.

Soonyoung felt her cheeks turn red from his words yet she tried to brush it off. _“I can’t live without you too Wonwon. You’re always there to keep me intact.”_

He smiles again, his nose scrunching up as well. _“Want some cake?”_ He offers.

_“How’d you know I couldn’t resist cake?”_ She pretends to be shock. Wonwoo ruffles her hair and scoffs.

 

 

_“Silly Kwon.”_ He whispers.

 

_“C’mon lets go down and get some cake.”_ He tells her.

_“Call!”_ She yells.

 

 

The two went down, from his room and to the kitchen where Wonwoo’s mother was preparing lunch. The two ate happily but something inside Soonyoung made her think.

 

 

**_She knew it was silly but she had a crush on her best friend and she can’t help it._ **

 

 

She stares at Wonwoo who was clueless. He turns to face her and she smiles; he smiles back and suddenly places an icing on Soonyoung’s nose.

 

 

Wonwoo chuckles. _“Now you look much sweeter.”_

 

Soonyoung just laughs along with him, but out of nowhere places icing on Wonwoo’s cheek.

 

 

_“Revenge.”_ Soonyoung just smiles.

 

 

The latter was surprised by the comeback, but he scoffed and…. It resulted to an Icing Fight, which Wonwoo’s mother wasn’t too happy about.

 

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

 

By the age of thirteen, Soonyoung knew she had a grown a huge crush on Wonwoo.

 

 

She tries to not make it so obvious and remains her friendly demeanor without it seeming like she was trying too hard or trying to act differently. _But apparently…._ Wonwoo starts to notice.

 

 

 

Or _She_ _thinks_ he noticed.

 

 

 

 

She decided, **_why not?_** _Perhaps he has a crush on her too…_ She was full of this thoughts and she couldn’t help but think of **_What Ifs_** a 13 year old could possibly think of.

 

 

But all her daydreams were crushed when Wonwoo starts to avoid her. She wonders why? Did she do something wrong? Why was her best friend acting indifferent towards her?

 

 

Then she got her answer.

 

 

**_They were thirteen._** Young but definitely not that clueless.

 

 

_“Wonwon? Did I do something wrong?”_ Soonyoung asks; her face full of confusion.

_“No. Also can you stop calling me that? Others are misunderstanding us.”_ Wonwoo simply brushed her off.

 

Soonyoung frowned but she quickly dropped that and gave him a sad smile. _“Is that what’s making you upset? The nickname? I’ve been calling you that since we were seven. Why are you suddenly acting as if you hate it?”_

_“Soon. You’re my best friend yet… our friends… They think we like each other.”_ Wonwoo tells her.

 

 

 

**_‘That’s it?’_ **

 

 

 

_“Don’t we? We’re friends, what’s so wrong about that?”_ She asks him.

_“No. You don’t understand. They think I like-like you. I don’t want people to talk about us that way.”_ He tells her, trying to make her understand.

 

 

Soonyoung fell silent for awhile, her expression unreadable.

 

 

 

 

**_‘So he doesn’t like me that way. I was the only one who thought he did. I was thinking too much. I was too caught up on the What Ifs.’_ **

 

 

 

 

_“I get it… Sorry. I’ll try to be more mindful from now on.”_ She replies sadly. Wonwoo didn’t mean to make Soonyoung sad. He was just trying to be careful.

_“I don’t hate you, you know. I just don’t want anyone to think of us in such a way. We’re friends. Best friends. That won’t change, right?”_ He tries to reassure her.

 

 

 

**_‘Best friends_ ** _. Right… That’s what we are.’_

 

 

 

She smiles. _“Of course. After all what would you do without me?”_ She chuckles.

 

 

 

 

Wonwoo smiles glad to see her smiling again. He didn’t notice she was forcing a smile.

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

Soonyoung found an interest in dance ever since she was eight. She always admired how dancers move their body so skillfully yet at the same time so gracefully. She wanted to do what they can. She wanted to dance. _She loves to dance._

 

 

So when an opportunity came knocking to her, she didn’t hesitate to go through with it. Only problem is….  **_Wonwoo_.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_“Wonwoo~ I’m going to Dance Camp this summer.”_ She tells him with a serious gaze.

 

 

 

 

They were currently sitting on Wonwoo’s front porch steps just looking at people passing by.

 

 

 

 

Wonwoo stares at her. _“I’m happy for you Soon… But at the same time I’m a bit sad we won’t get to spend summer this year.”_ He said sadly.

_“It’s okay. There’s always next summer. That is if I won’t like Dance Camp.”_ She replies, trying to cheer him up.

Wonwoo stares at nothing. _“Will you be fine without me?”_ She asks breaking him from his trance.

He smiles at her. _“I will. But summer won’t be the same without you though.”_

She hits his shoulders playfully. _“Yes it will. And besides we need to make new friends or our families will think, we’re a couple of loners.”_ She chuckles. He smiles wider.

 

 

 

_“How long?”_ He asks sadly.

 

 

 

Soonyoung looks at him. _“Two months… Don’t worry, time will fly fast. Next thing you know. I’m back here hanging out with you again. That is if you won’t replace me with someone else.”_ She smiles teasingly.

_“That would never happen.”_ He tells her.

 

 

They look into each other’s eyes.

 

 

_“I’ll miss you Won~”_ Soonyoung says fondly.

_“Me too. I’ll miss you too.”_ Wonwoo replies.

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

**Soonyoung’s POV:**

 

I’ve been in camp for a week now. It’s getting fun actually. I met a lot of people and made new friends, some older, some younger than me. They’re all fun to be with people.

 

But for the past week I’ve been here. I’ve notice a guy who seems to be out of place. I don’t like to see someone so lonely when this camp is supposed to help you form more confidence as well as bond with other people.

 

I’ve wanted to approach him since Day 1, but the others always ends up pulling me somewhere else whenever I get close to him, so I end up just looking at him from afar.

 

 

_“That’s Wen Jun Hui. He’s from China. He doesn’t really speak Korean much so it’s hard to communicate with him, not to mention he’s a bit weird.”_ One of the girls I met in camp, **_Ami_** , mentions.

_“He doesn’t seem that bad.”_ I told them.

_“It’s best to stay away from him. Besides we don’t really need to be friends with everyone in camp.”_ Another girl, **_Sera_** , replies.

 

 

 

I continued to stare at the Chinese boy, wondering: ‘ ** _How can I approach him?’_**

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

Almost two weeks into camp and yet still no luck in getting close to him. I’ve been curious. I don’t know why but I wanted to be friends with Wen Junhui. I want to prove to others, that he isn’t as weird as he seems to be.

 

Most of all I wanted to know him. ‘ ** _I wanted to know Wen Junhui_.’** It’s odd to think how badly I wanted to know the guy but I guess it’s because I don’t want to see him so lonely and out of place. I want him to mingle with the others as well.

 

 

 

 

So when an unexpected turn of events brought the two together. Soonyoung realizes she’d rather spend the rest of the summer with the guy who’s been honest with her all this time than to spend it with those who looks on others differently just cause they don’t belong in the same click.

 

 

 

_“Uhm… Junhui~ Would it be fine if I call you by a nickname? You’re name’s quite hard to pronounce.”_ She asks him one day as they were eating lunch.

 

 

 

Just him and her sitting together at one of the tables in camp, it wasn’t odd to see anymore. The other campers eventually warmed up to Junhui but the latter seems to always find himself clinging to Soonyoung like a magnet.

 

 

 

Junhui smiles at her. _“Sure. I won’t mind.”_ He replies; his accent clear but Soonyoung didn’t mind.

 

 

 

**_She liked Junhui_**. She liked spending time with him. He was fun to be with and well… yea he’s a bit of an oddball but Soonyoung was weird herself so they match perfectly.

 

 

 

_“Jun~ From now on I’ll call you Jun.”_ She grins widely.

_“Jun…”_ He repeats. _“I like it.”_ He adds.

_“You can give me a nickname too. That is if you want to.”_ She tells him.

 

 

He stops momentarily but suddenly smiles at her. _“Nah! I think I’ll stick to calling you Soonyoung. I like saying your name anyway. And besides…. Soonyoung’s too pretty a name for me not call to.”_ He says.

 

 

Soonyoung blinks and felt her cheeks turn pink from his words.

 

 

 

_At the age of **Fourteen** , Soonyoung and Jun form a bond._

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

Soonyoung arrives home from Dance Camp and was glad to be home. Her parents welcomed her back but were surprise to see her with someone other than Wonwoo ( _and their circle of friends)_. She just smiled and introduces the boy beside her.

 

 

 

Soonyoung and Jun were in Soonyoung’s front lawn just fooling around. She wanted to go meet up with Wonwoo but when she came to his house; his parents said that Wonwoo was out with Mingyu and the others, having their own camping trip. She decides to meet him up when he comes back.

 

 

 

 

 

 

She was enjoying talking to Jun when he stops paying attention to her and stares at something behind her.

 

 

 

_“Who’s that?”_ Jun asks.

 

 

 

 

She turns her head a bit and took notice of Wonwoo.

 

 

 

_“Wonu~”_ She calls; Excitement overtaking her, seeing her best friend after a long time.

_“C’me here! I want you to meet someone.”_ She calls him, face full of smiles.

 

 

Wonwoo slowly approached them and Soonyoung pulls him to face Jun. She smiles, suddenly feeling joyful.

 

 

_“Wonwoo~ This is Wen Jun Hui. Though I just call him Jun. He’s Chinese and I met him back at Dance Camp. He’s a pretty cool guy and get this… he’s quite the trickster.”_ Soonyoung introduces Jun cheerfully.

 

 

Jun nods and smiles politely towards the other boy.

 

 

_“And this is my one and only best friend, Jeon Wonwoo. Don’t let his looks fool you. He’s actually a nice guy.”_ She then proceeds to introduce Wonwoo.

 

 

 

 

_“Nice to meet you.”_ Jun greets him, extending a hand. _“Soonyoung’s told me a lot about you. You two must really be close.”_ He continues.

_“Yes we are. After all we’re best friends.”_ Wonwoo replies, his voice stating annoyance but he accepted the handshake.

 

 

Soonyoung stares at the two with a huge smile, not knowing the hand war going on between the two.

 

 

_“I’m glad you two met. I hope we can all be great friends. Since Jun’s going to attend the same school as we are.”_ Soonyoung says happily.

 

 

_“What?”_ Wonwoo blurts out. Eyes widening.

 

_“Jun’s going to attend Pledis Junior High. Isn’t it exciting”_ She tells Wonwoo then turns to Jun. _“I can’t wait to introduce you to our other friends. They’ll surely like you.”_ Soonyoung continues.

 

 

 

_And that was the beginning of an unlikely friendship._

\---

 

 

 

 

_From a duo it became a trio, and Wonwoo isn’t too fond about it but Soonyoung doesn’t notice, she’s too happy._

_“What’s he doing here?”_ Wonwoo asks Soonyoung as she approaches him, Jun following behind.

_“I invited him over. You don’t mind right?”_ Soonyoung asks, lips almost pouting.

_“Well…”_ She looks at him expectantly and Wonwoo couldn’t deny that Soonyoung was one of his weaknesses.

_“As long as he doesn’t touch any of my stuffs; especially my books. Then we’re good.”_ Wonwoo replies with a sigh.

Soonyoung beams _. “Aww~ I knew you couldn’t resist me. Don’t worry Jun’s not the type of guy to do that. You’re more likely to do that than Jun will.”_

Soonyoung hadn’t notice Wonwoo’s reaction since she immediately turn to let Jun in but Jun noticed Wonwoo’s expression.

 

 

Soonyoung was feeling happy seeing the two closest guys _(minus her dad)_ in her life interacting with each other.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

It’s been months since Junhui came waltzing in to Wonwoo and Soonyoung’s life. Soonyoung enjoyed his presence and they seem to be getting closer as time passes yet Wonwoo didn’t want that. He doesn’t even get why he hates the guy in the first place. But for Soonyoung’s sake, he tries his best to get along with Junhui which wasn’t an easy feat.

 

 

_“Junhui-hyung thanks for helping me out. I thought I was really going to get in trouble there.”_ Hansol thanks the older male. Junhui smiles at the younger.

 

 

They were currently in a noodle shop with Soonyoung & Wonwoo’s circle of friends.

 

 

_“Jun is like Superman. He’s always there when you need him.”_ Soonyoung says; feeling proud to have a friend like him.

_“Well if I’m Superman then you must be Louise Lane then.”_ Jun tells her. Soonyoung flushes pink.

 

 

The others reacted with teasing banters.

 

 

_“I-I’m not Louise Lane.”_ Soonyoung stutters. The others continue to tease.

 

 

_“Oh! Soonyoung’s blushing.”_ Seungcheol taunts.

_“I-I’m not!”_ Soonyoung denies, still flustered.

 

 

_“Hey guys~ Stop teasing Soonyoung.”_ He then turns to the girl. _“Although I don’t mind you being my Louise Lane in the mean time while I haven’t found my real Louise yet.”_ Jun says trying to save Soonyoung from the embarrassment but Soonyoung just turns even redder.

 

 

_“Junhui-hyung’s greasy as ever.”_ Hansol comments.

_“Since when was he never?”_ Chan adds as well, laughing at her friends red faces.

 

 

_“I’m not…. That greasy. Only when it comes to Soonyoung coz its fun to see her turn red as a tomato.”_ Jun replies, receiving a knock in the head from Soonyoung.

_“Stop it! You’re not helping at all.”_ Soonyoung whines.

 

 

They continued to tease Soonyoung and Jun; cept’ for one who was seething with rage. Chan notices him though, knowing fair well the look his giving the other male who was currently in Soonyoung’s hold.

 

 

_“You okay there Wonwoo-oppa?”_ Chan whispers.

The older gives a forced smile. _“Of course. Why wouldn’t I be?”_ Wonwoo replies, although he tries to feign innocence, it was pretty evident on his face that he was throwing daggers at Junhui in his head.

 

 

_“Hyung~ Any longer now and you’ll bore a hole in their heads from too much staring also your noodles turning cold.”_ Mingyu tries to bring the older out of his reverie.

 

 

Wonwoo turns to Mingyu. _“What are you talking about?”_

 

 

Mingyu just shakes his head. ‘ ** _He’ll realize sooner_** ’ he thinks.

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

That same year, on a Valentine’s day, Wonwoo _realizes_.

 

 

 

**_He likes his best friend_**.

 

 

It was currently lunch break and Wonwoo was at the library again, trying to hide from the girls who wanted to give him chocolates. He didn’t want to receive any of their chocolates; he only wanted to receive it from that one certain girl.

 

Soonyoung came in to the library seeing Wonwoo’s struggled position. She chuckles internally but came towards him, which caught Wonwoo off guard. She chuckles again and pulls him away from the library and into the school garden.

Wonwoo was looking around trying to make sure the cost was clear.

 

_“Wow! It sure is hard being good-looking and popular, huh? Receiving chocolates from admirers yet you’re practically ~~running~~ hiding from them.”_ Soonyoung tells him.

 

_“I’m not that popular. And you think I’m good-looking?”_ Wonwoo says.

 

_“Psh! Of course you’re popular and good-looking, that’s why all those girls were trying to give you chocolates. They have an excuse since its Valentine’s though.”_ She replies. _“Although I don’t think mine can compare to theirs even though I did my best in making them.”_ She continues as she hands Wonwoo a small box of chocolates.

 

 

Wonwoo was surprised but accepted the box. Soonyoung smiled at Wonwoo, hoping he’d like the chocolates she gave him.

 

 

Wonwoo takes a bite and smiles. _“They’re good. Really good.”_

 

 

Soonyoung smiles even wider, when he gave a reaction. She felt happy.

 

 

_“But are you sure you made this? It’s too good to be true.”_ Wonwoo adds. Soonyoung’s face falters and she decides to knock Wonwoo’s head instead.

 

_“Well if you don’t like it you could have just told me. Hmph! I’ll be taking my chocolates back then.”_ Soonyoung threatens.

_“No! They’re mine! You gave it to me.”_ Wonwoo tells her. _“I was just joking. They’re really good and I won’t tease you about your cooking skills again.”_ Wonwoo practically begs to get the chocolate back.

 

Soonyoung laughs. _“Okay. You can have it back.”_ She returns the chocolates. _“So you caught me there. I had some help with mom but I did most of the work okay so it’s still practically me who made everything. Gosh! You’re really my best friend since you actually figured it out.”_ She laughs again.

 

 

_“When I gave some to Jun; he took some time to process it though. He really thought I did it all by myself. He was partly right. But he still thanked me for the effort though.”_ Soonyoung laughs at the memory.

 

_“You also gave some to Junhui.”_ Wonwoo states rather than questioning.

_“Yeah~ I gave one to all our friends.”_ She replies nonchalantly.

 

 

Wonwoo suddenly turns quiet and sullen. Soonyoung notices his expression.

 

 

_“What’s wrong Won? Did I say something wrong?”_ She asks.

_“I’m just a bit sad that you gave chocolates to the others first.”_ Wonwoo replies.

 

 

**_‘To Junhui specifically.’_ **

 

 

Soonyoung laughs again. _“Silly! Is that what you’re moping about? I actually saved the best for last you know?”_ She tells him. Wonwoo looks up at Soonyoung’s smiling face.

 

 

He stares at her intently.

 

 

And that’s when he realizes. He _really_ likes his best friend.

 

 

 

 

_“Soonyoung!”_

 

 

 

 

They turned to the source of voice and saw Jun walking towards them.

 

 

_“The others were looking for the two of you.”_ Jun tells them, eyes locked on Soonyoung though.

 

 

He stares at Jun and notices the way he looks at Soonyoung.

 

 

**_Oh boy!_ **

****

****

No wonder, he hates the guy. But he hates himself more for realizing too late.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

It was past dinner time and evening had fallen, but an 18 year old Soonyoung was running towards her best friend’s house. Face flabbergasted.

 

_“Won! Wonwoo? Where are you?”_ Soonyoung yells as she barges in the Jeon’s house. Thankfully Wonwoo’s parents were out.

_“Living room.”_ A deep raspy masculine voice answered.

 

 

Soonyoung followed the source of the voice and sees her best friend, sitting on the couch, reading one of his books, wearing his reading specs.

She stops and admires the way her best friend looks, before remembering why she came in the first place.

 

 

_“Wonnie~ I have something to tell you.”_ Soonyoung says as she sat beside Wonwoo.

_“I wonder how important it is that you actually drop by the house instead of just calling or sending me a message.”_ He asked sarcastically.

Soonyoung huffs. _“I’m being serious here Jeon.”_

 

 

Wonwoo stops and places a bookmark on the page he was reading before turning and giving Soonyoung his full attention.

 

 

Soonyoung takes a breath then looks at Wonwoo in the eye. _“Jun asked me to be his girlfriend.”_

 

And that one line was enough to make Wonwoo’s world turn upside down.

 

 

 

 

**Soonyoung’s POV:**

 

 

He was currently processing what I said. He must be in shock. _I sure was._

 

 

 

Flashback earlier that afternoon:

It was finally after school and I’m excited to go home. Chan and I were planning to go to this new boutique that opened up; just to check it.

 

 

 

I was keeping my things when Jun comes up to me.

 

 

 

_“Soonyoung…. Do you have time today?”_ Jun says with a serious tone.

 

 

 

**_‘He seems serious.’_ **

 

 

 

_“Well Chan and I had plans today.”_

 

 

His face fell sullen but he quickly replaces it with a smile.

 

 

_“Is that so?”_ He nods in understanding.

_“But I could reschedule it if you want. Is there something wrong?”_ I felt concerned since Jun was never really the serious type.

 

 

_“Oh! Never mind. Perhaps next time when you’re not busy.”_ He replies and was about to walk away.

 

 

Out of instinct, I stopped him and took hold of one of his arm. He turns to face me again.

I realized what I was doing and quickly let go.

 

 

_“S-Sorry.”_ I apologized.

 

 

**_‘Why in the world am I stuttering? Jun really has this effect on me.’_ **

 

 

_“It’s okay.”_ He replies. I looked up to face him. _“Uhm…. About your offer?”_

He shakes his head. _“Don’t worry about it. There’s still next time.”_ He tries to reassure me.

 

 

 I felt bad, since he seemed so serious earlier.

 

 

_“I’ll go with you today. Chan and I can reschedule it to another day. Our plan was really just to check out a new store. We could always come visit it some other time.”_ I told him.

 

_“Are you sure? I hope Chan won’t get angry at me for this.”_ Jun says.

 

I laughed at his uncertainty. _“Don’t worry. Chan would understand.”_ I reassured him.

 

He smiles.

 

 

 

I texted Chan about the change of plans, _thankfully she understood_ , and I went with Jun.

 

 

_“So where to Jun?”_ I asked him.

 

 

He just smiles at me.

 

 

 

 

 

 

We went everywhere and I mean everywhere we could possibly think of. We were just two teenagers exploring Seoul together. Although I’m still curious as to why Jun wanted to hang with me today.

 

 

 

 

Eventually I got my answer.

 

 

 

We’re currently at one of the stalls at the busy shopping district and I found myself attracted to one of the things displayed.

 

 

_“They’re such pretty rings.”_

 

 

_“Do you want them?”_ Jun asks me suddenly. I turned to face him.

_“Ah…. No. I was just admiring it.”_ I replied.

 

 

The sales lady suddenly cuts in to our conversation.

 

 

_“Why don’t you get it my dear? You two look good together. You’re lucky to have each other.”_ She comments.

_“We-We aren’t like that Ahjumma. We’re just friends.”_ I replied, feeling shy from her words.

 

 

_“Eh? A young man as handsome as he… Is just a friend? Oh poor boy~”_ She tells.

 

 

Jun just smiles at the lady.

 

 

_“She’s a pretty one isn’t she Ahjumma? Too bad she’s hard to catch although I really want to catch her so badly.”_ Jun speaks.

 

 

 I turned to him in surprise. _“What are you suddenly saying?”_

 

 

Jun gives me a sincere smile. _“This wasn’t exactly the moment I planned when I brought you out here but it’s here already might as well say it.”_ He starts.

 

 

I was confused.

 

 

_“I like you Soonyoung. I really like you. More than anything or anyone for that matter. I have since the day you walk into my life.”_ He confesses.

 

 

 

I was speechless. Jun was confessing to me. I felt my face heat up and my heart thumping faster.

 

_“Aww~ Such a sweet confession.”_ The sales lady cooed. _“Miss~ You really should give him an answer.”_ She tells me.

_“I…. I…. I don’t know what t-to say.”_ ‘ ** _I really don’t_**.’ My words were just caught in my throat.

 

 

 

_Jun just confessed to me. He likes me. But wait…._ **_‘What would Wonwoo say?’_**

 

 

 

Questions and Uncertainties suddenly fill me up. Jun must have noticed my hesitation.

 

 

_“I’ll give you time to think about it. I’m sure you’d want to tell him.”_ He says, smile not faltering.

_“I’m sorry.”_ That was the only thing I could say.

_“I’ve waited long enough. A few more hours or days won’t hurt.”_ He replies calmly.

 

 

I just gave him a smile.

 

 

_“Aigoo~ Poor boy.”_ The lady butts in again.

 

 

**_‘This woman really needs to mind her own business.’_ **

 

 

End of flashback

 

 

 

 

_“He asked me to be his girlfriend. Me, Won. Me!”_ I repeated.

 

 

He clears his throat and asked me. _“Did… Did you say yes?”_

_“No.”_ I replied.

_“Not yet. He gave me time to think about it.”_ I continue.

 

I remembered Jun’s face when he confessed to me. My face heats up every time I remember it. He was so sure, so certain and his eyes were on me. I couldn’t help but let my heart skip a beat. He was so mesmerizing.

 

I turned to look at Wonwoo, who’s been silent. As much as I like Jun, I wanted to know what Wonwoo thought about it. _“I wanted to know your thoughts about it. Do you think I should say yes?”_

 

 

He stares at me. There was something unreadable in his eyes but my thoughts were washed out when he replies.

 

 

_“That’s not up to me to decide.”_ He replies nonchalantly.

_“But I want to know what you think.”_ I told him.

 

 

_“I…. I like Jun.”_

 

I felt my heart fill itself with bliss.

 

 

**_‘I really do like Jun.’_ **

 

But then I turned to see Wonwoo’s reaction. He was stern, no reaction, but I know there something hidden beneath that cold-face.

 

_“I like him, but you’re my best friend. I want to know if you’re going to be fine with it. If you don’t like us to be together, then I’ll reject him. I don’t want to do anything that’ll make you feel uncomfortable.”_ I explained. I didn’t want things to be awkward for any of us.

 

He fell silent again.

 

I know he and Jun aren’t exactly in friendly terms but they were neutral. I didn’t want to lose my best friend just cause of a guy who says he likes me but I also don’t want to lose the first guy whoever liked me. I found myself stuck in the middle.

 

I continued to stare at him. His handsome face calms me a little. I didn’t want to lose him. But I don’t want to lose Jun either.

 

 

 

_“So? What should I do?”_ I ask, hoping he could give me an answer.

 

 

He gave me a smile. I felt my heart skip a beat.

 

 

_“You should go for it. You like him don’t you? I’d be a terrible friend if I keep you away from your happiness.”_ Wonwoo replies.

 

 

I felt my heart bounce in delight.

 

_“Really? You’re fine with me and Jun being in a relationship?”_ I tried to make sure.

_“Yes. Honestly I don’t even know why you wanted to know my opinion. Pretty sure you could have just said yes to him immediately.”_ He replies.

_“Wonu~ You’re the greatest best friend ever!!!”_ I hugged him as tightly as I could, glad to have his approval.

 

 

 

 

The next day, I saw Jun walking to the bus stop. I literally came here earlier on purpose. He saw me and gives me a small smile.

 

_“Good morning Soonyoung~”_ He greets.

_“Morning Jun~ It’ll even be a better morning once you hear what I’m about to say.”_ I told him, my heart beating fast.

 

 

He looks at me expectantly.

 

 

_“C-Can you confess to me again? This time I promise I’ll give you an answer immediately.”_ I was smiling from ear to ear.

 

 

He probably caught on to what I meant.

 

 

_“Wait! Are you….”_

 

 

I nod, not waiting for him to finish his question.

 

 

_“You really want to be my girlfriend?”_ He finishes it anyway,

_“Yes Jun. Yes I’ll be your girlfriend.”_ I smiled at him brightly. He had the same smile.

 

He hugs me tightly.

 

_“Thank you! Thank you! I promise I’ll take good care of you. You won’t regret ever saying yes to me.”_ He whispers to me. I continued to hug him back.

 

 

 

 

I went to school walking hand in hand with Jun. Feeling on top of the world; he must have felt the same way.

 

I caught sight of Wonwoo as we entered school grounds. He took notice of us and smiles. I smiled back, happy that he was fine with me and Jun together.

 

 

 

**_‘All that’s left is to tell the others.’_ **

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

Years have passed that the two best friends haven’t realized they’ve become adults. At the age of 20, where people like them were considered to be finally adults, there were still some unanswered questions, which has been present ever since they were kids.

 

 

 

 

 

_Still waiting to be answered…._

 

 

 

 

Soonyoung was over at Wonwoo’s again. It was one of those rare days where Wonwoo actually get to spend the day _alone_ with Soonyoung.

 

They were finally in college. In the same University although different courses but there are times when they’re courses intertwined with each other.

 

Soonyoung was studying Music; she was a minor in Dance whereas Wonwoo was a Literature Major. But there are times when their schedules gets intertwined and the two ends up spending time together, sometimes their other friends schedules gets included as well, even Jun, who was a Dance Major.

 

 

 

 

This particular day, Soonyoung was gaping at Wonwoo’s hair as they were seated on his living room couch watching some Jackie Chan movie.

 

_“What? Why are you staring at me like that?”_ Wonwoo asks.

 

 

_“Uhm…. You’re blonde. Since when were you blonde? Actually scratch that. Since when did you decide to go blonde?”_ Soonyoung asks, softly running a finger through Wonwoo’s hair.

 

 

Wonwoo chuckles. _“Seungcheol-hyung’s girlfriend wanted to try out her skills on me. As you know, she’s a hairstylist. She actually wanted to try it on Seungcheol first but he quickly shut her down and pushed me forward instead. He threatened me with a favor I owe him and lo and behold I’m blonde.”_ Wonwoo explains as if it was nothing.

 

_“Really? That’s it?”_ Soonyoung questions.

Wonwoo nods. _“It isn’t so bad, though I do miss my black hair.”_

 

“ _How long were you blonde and how come I didn’t know about this?”_ Soonyoung questions.

_“We haven’t exactly seen each other for three weeks, so yeah. A lot of things happened. Sorry I didn’t tell you but I didn’t think you would be that surprise about it.”_ He explains.

_“Well I’m surprise but I admit it does look nice on you although I prefer you with black hair.”_ She says.

 

 

Wonwoo smiles at her. **_Perhaps he should just go back to black._** He likes his hair that way anyway and Soonyoung wants it too.

 

 

_“And besides if I was the one whose blonde you’ll be in shock as well. But I don’t think I’ll look good in blonde though.”_ Soonyoung continues.

 

Wonwoo begs to differ. Soonyoung would look good with whatever her hairstyle was. It didn’t matter to Wonwoo, to him, **_Soonyoung was just Soonyoung._**

 

Wonwoo did go back to black; he stayed blonde for just a few more weeks before deciding to go black again. Months later Junhui was the blonde one, although it came close to a golden blonde instead of a white blonde. Wonwoo didn’t question it. I guess everyone just wanted to try some things.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

It was one of those days where Wonwoo visits Soonyoung at her part time job at a café. She needed the extra money, to pay for her Dance class expenses.

 

 

Soonyoung noticed Wonwoo entering the café and hopes the younger won’t be too surprise, but he was. Soonyoung smiles at him behind the counter, but Wonwoo was left gaping at her.

 

 

_“You’re hair…. It’s…. It’s….”_ Wonwoo couldn’t believe what he sees.

_“Does it look that bad? My co-workers said it looks cool. Do you hate it?”_ Soonyoung asks, a bit worried about his reaction.

 

 

 

**_‘If you hate it then all of this would be a waste. I hope I don’t look that bad. Why won’t he say anything?’_ **

_“You’re blonde….”_ That was all Wonwoo could say. He was pretty shock that the pretty black haired girl he knew was now… **_Blonde._**

_“Yeah~ Because…. Jun had his hair bleach blonde and I decided to try it too. You know… to match his.”_ Soonyoung shyly explains.

 

 

 

**_‘Well that’s half the truth.’_ **

****

****

****

She remembers back when Wonwoo was blonde and she wanted to try it out too although she likes him better in black. Then Jun suddenly surprises her by going blonde as well. He looked so handsome in blonde. Actually it didn’t matter what color Jun was handsome either way.

 

She contemplated a bit before deciding to go blonde. She tells Jun who was fine with it. Glad that she wanted to match him. She wanted to tell Wonwoo too but she hasn’t seen him, so she waited for the right opportunity but Seungcheol’s girlfriend decides to play Cupid and bleaches her hair before Valentines just so she and Jun would match on the day.

 

And so here she was with a gaping Wonwoo staring at her. She prays he didn’t hate it but she felt small from his gaze. She starts playing nervously with her hair.

_“You look great! So stop fussing about it.”_ She was taken aback by his compliment but she felt herself relaxed as well.

_“Thank goodness! I was scared my own best friend would hate it. All the other compliments would be useless if you hated it.”_ She says, letting out a sigh of relief.

 

Wonwoo just chuckles.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

Soonyoung was excited today. She didn’t have class and so did Wonwoo. She invites him over thinking he could be of good use today.

 

Wonwoo hated this, well shopping at least, it always tires him but Soonyoung was beside him bouncing all around from shop to shop, looking for the **_perfect gift_**.

 

Junhui’s birthday was in 2 days which means Soonyoung’s birthday was in 7. And here he was being drag by Soonyoung to all the places she could think of.

 

 

 

 

 

_“Jun would like this, but it’s too expensive. I can’t afford it.”_ Soonyoung pouts.

 

 

 

**_‘Hmm…. Maybe next time.’_ **

****

****

****

They pass by another store, a CD store to be exact. Soonyoung stops to stare for awhile.

 

_“Ha! Perhaps that Seventeen CD he always wanted to have. He’d love that! Oh! There so many to choose from.”_ Soonyoung continues to rambles.

 

They quickly left that store and move on to another. By now Wonwoo was fed up a bit. It’s not like he doesn’t like spending time with Soonyoung, it’s the reason why she wanted him there in the first place. He was excited when she called to hang with him but she had an agenda. She wanted a guy’s opinion to buy a guy’s gift.

 

 

_“Just pick one. I’m sure he won’t mind as long as it’s from you. I sure won’t. Hey~ maybe you shouldn’t give him a gift this year. He’s already receiving a lot from your… anniversaries.”_ Wonwoo continues a bit bitterly.

_“Anniversaries and Birthdays are different. You’d know that if you got yourself a girlfriend.”_ Soonyoung mentions.

_“I have no time to date. The more get into a relationship.”_ Wonwoo replies.

_“Sure. Sure. Let yourself believe that.”_ Soonyoung teases. _“I mean c’mon… you’re handsome. Lots of girls like you. There’s even that one girl who I thought you’d end up with, Mina was it. She was pretty too. You two would have made such a great couple.”_ Soonyoung adds.

_“I don’t think so. She was pretty yea. But I don’t think we would have click.”_ Wonwoo replies.

 

 

**_‘Mina was pretty. I thought she was perfect for you even though I felt a bit envious that she ends up taking all of your time.’_ **

 

 

_“You’re just making excuses Won… Oh! This is it! It’s perfect!!!”_ She tells him off but was quickly distracted by something.

 

 

She picks up a pair of shoes. They were a pair of black converse. **_Jun’s favorite as well as Wonwoo’s_**.

 

 

_“He’s going to like this. I wonder if they have it in his size.”_ Soonyoung smiles happily, she turns to one worker who helps her out.

 

_“Woah! I’m quite lucky they still have it in his size. And it’s the last one too.”_ Soonyoung says cheekily.

 

 

_“Thanks for coming along with me.”_ She thanks him.

_“I didn’t do much help though.”_ Wonwoo replies.

_“Just coming with me was enough.”_ Soonyoung replies back.

 

 

Wonwoo smiles at her.

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

_By the age of 23, Soonyoung gets her heart broken for the first time._

 

 

Soonyoung was crying; crying her heart out.

 

 

It’s been 3 months, three painful months since Jun broke up with her. She tries to move on but it’s hard.

Jun left her just like that, not even explaining himself. She knew it was bound to happen. They’ve been having fights. Nonsensical fights, if you were to ask her. But she didn’t want it to end like this.

But she was stuck and lost and currently broken hearted. She felt so lonely without him; lucky for her, Wonwoo was there by her side.

 

 

6 months has passed since Jun and Soonyoung broke up. Soonyoung’s looking better now. She doesn’t cry anymore. But she still turns sad whenever Jun’s name is mentioned. She hasn’t heard from him since then. Minghao says he went back to China, to visit his family.

 

Soonyoung felt so alone. So vulnerable, luckily Wonwoo was there for her.

 

In the past few months the two were inseparable. Soonyoung was smiling again, because of Wonwoo. They both knew there was something lingering in the air. They both were falling for the other. Wonwoo knew. Those smiles, the secret glances. He somehow knew that Soonyoung…. She likes him. Soonyoung knew as well. Or they both fooled themselves that they knew what the other was thinking.

Heck! They’re friends knew. It was evident on both of their faces; the others even thought they were dating already.

 

 

 

 

_“I’m going to tell Soonyoung what I feel about her.”_ Wonwoo says out of the blue.

 

 

He was currently at Seungcheol’s house, preparing for a house warming party for Seungcheol’s girlfriend.

 

 

_“Oh! But I thought you two were already together?”_ Seungcheol mentions.

_“Me too Oppa. I thought you and Soonyoung-unnie were already dating. I mean from the way you two look at each other, I would have assumed that you were already a thing.”_ Chan says in surprise. She tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear.

 

_“Hansol-oppa~ Help me out here.”_ Chan calls to the older boy as the latter approaches her and helps push aside the couch to make space.

 

_“Wait… You thought we were dating already?”_ Wonwoo asks in surprise.

 

They nod.

 

_“Oh c’mon guys! You already know that Wonwoo hyung’s too scared to confess to Soonyoung-noona. Even if the answer was already in front of him.”_ Mingyu mentions, as he places the food on the table.

 

_“I’m not scared!”_ Wonwoo retorts.

_“If you say so… But you better tell her soon or you won’t be able to confess to Soonyoung-noona in time.”_ Mingyu says.

_“What do you mean by that?”_ Wonwoo asks, not knowing where the younger was going this.

_“Your fear will overtake you.”_ Mingyu simply answers. But there was something in the way he said it. As if… there was a deeper meaning behind it.

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

 

_Just when everything was going well… Just when Wonwoo was finally ready to confess to Soonyoung… Junhui suddenly comes back to the picture._

 

 

Wonwoo goes to visit Soonyoung at the café. He was going to confess to her today. He was full of confidence that before the day ends, Soonyoung will officially become his.

 

So he was taken back when he saw a very familiar figure at the café, talking to Soonyoung. There were tears on her face, but Wonwoo wasn’t quite sure what those tears meant. But he knew it meant something.

 

Wonwoo came home that day. He was lying on the couch thinking of the happening earlier.

 

 

**Soonyoung’s POV:**

 

I was currently at the café working my shift. There weren’t much people during this time of the day so it wasn’t that stressful.

 

Someone enters the café and I was ready to greet the customer but stopped when I saw who it was.

 

 

_“J-Jun?”_ I called him.

 

Jun approaches me and smiled. _“’Hey~ How’s it been?”_ He greets.

 

I suddenly feel all emotions coming back quickly.

 

 

 

_“Y-You’re back.”_

_“Yeah. I didn’t leave for long. Soonyoung…. I missed you too much.”_ He says.

 

 

 

I tried to keep my composure but Jun’s presence was enough for me to feel like breaking down once again.

 

 

_“Missed me? Did you now?”_ I tried not to be angry. I have so much questions. And I want answers but why is he so calm.

 

Jun stares at me. _“More than you know.”_ I couldn’t take it anymore my tears finally spilled.

 

I guess I must have look like a mess since once of my co-worker noticed the tense atmosphere and moves over to take my shift.

I decided to head to the employees’ room to calm myself but Jun’s voice stops me..

 

_“Can we talk? Please.”_ He begs.

_“Meet me outside in 10 minutes.”_ I told him and left to the employees’ room not saying another word.

Jun waits outside calming himself down. I was trying to keep myself composed as well and when I felt sure, I went out to face him.

 

_“You have 10 minutes to explain.”_ I told him, my voice seething with coldness.

 

Jun panics a bit. He wonders where was the smiling Soonyoung he’d grown to know and who was this Ice Princess pretending to be his Soonyoung?

 

_“First of all I’d like to say I’m sorry.”_ He starts.

_“Sorry won’t cut it.”_ I replied.

 

_“I know. But listen…. It’s not like I wanted to leave you but I had to.”_ He tells me.

_“Why? Did I do something wrong? Was there someone else? You never told me. You left me hanging Jun.”_ I asked him. I wanted answers. An explanation.

_“I know. But you left me hanging too.”_ He replies.

 

 

I was confused by that.

 

 

_“What do you mean? When did I ever—”_

_“Stop lying to yourself Soonyoung. I know you never really loved me truly. I know you never truly gave me your love wholeheartedly yet I continued to stay by your side hoping I could change that. I know… I know you hold feelings for him as well. That’s why I left. I wanted you to make up your mind. To make a decision. If it was me or him? I wanted you to choose. But you couldn’t do it, so I made the choice for you.”_ Jun cuts me off.

 

I stop and processed his words.

 

 

**_‘Make up my mind? Hold feelings for him? For who? For Wonwoo? Is that what this was all about?’_ **

****

****

_“I know it wasn’t right of me to just leave you without giving you the reason why but I had to. I couldn’t bear making you choose. I know you love me but I know you love him too. And it pained me to know that. I tried so hard to pretend it was okay; that everything was fine but I’m hurting too Soonyoung. I can’t forever try to just pretend to not know of your feelings for him. I can’t continue to pretend as if nothing was wrong, as if it was all normal. All I wanted was for you to love me wholeheartedly, is that too much to ask for? I really tried to make you see only me.”_ Jun explains.

_“But I said yes to you. I gave my heart to you. Why would you think I like Wonwoo that way?”_ I reasoned.

_“God! Stop lying already Soonyoung.”_ Jun says in anger. He’s never been angry at me before. _“When will you stop lying about your feelings? When will you start to realize the truth?”_ He continues.

 

I kept quiet. As much as I want to deny it… He was right.

 

I’ve been selfish. I wanted to keep them both. I wanted them both but I knew I could only choose one yet I didn’t want that. I didn’t want to lose one or the other. I love them both. And I hate myself for it. Why can’t I just make a decision? Why can’t I just choose?

 

I need to be despised of. I need to be hated. I didn’t deserve any of them.

 

 

_“You’re right. I have been selfish. I wanted to have you both by my side and I was scared to lose either of you. I don’t deserve any of you. I am a horrible, terrible person. I’ve played with your feelings. I need to be hated. Hate me Jun! Hate me!”_ I broke down in tears. I felt him approach me and hugs me. He shouldn’t be doing this. I tried to squirm away but he’s hold on me was so tight. So I let be.

_“I could never hate you.”_ Jun whispers to me.

I cried again. _“Why? I deserved to be hated.”_

_“I love you too much.”_ Jun says. I felt my heart clenched. I hit his chest a couple of times. _“Why? Why me? I don’t deserve your love.”_

_“Coz you’re the first person to just see me for me. And…. I don’t know. I can’t explain it.”_ He says. _“All I know is… I want you back Soonyoung. I’ll do whatever it takes to have you back. But I want you to make up your mind as well. Be honest with me Soonyoung. Did you ever love me?”_ He continues.

 

I stared at Jun through blurry eyes and tear stricken face. He wipes the tears from eyes and smiles at me..

 

_“I want you back Soonyoung but you have to learn to choose to love. You can’t have us both. You have to choose. I’ll give you time to think. Just so you know I’ll be waiting for your decision.”_ Jun tells me..

 

 

He places a kiss on my forehead and leaves.

 

 

 

I was left crying once again.

 

 

 

**_‘What am I supposed to do? I don’t know what to do.’_ **

****

**_\--_ **

****

****

****

Soonyoung came home earlier that day and promises to double shift next time. She came home feeling even more confused.

 

She walks in to her apartment to see Chan and Hansol watching a rom-com movie in the living room. Chan notices Soonyoung fallen expression. Hansol notices it too.

 

_“Eonnie? Are you okay?”_ Chan asks feeling concerned for the older girl.

_“Did something happen today?”_ Hansol asks as well.

 

 

Soonyoung shakes her head.

 

 

_“I…. I’m just tired.”_ She lied.

 

 

 

_“Eonnie?”_ Chan calls. She faces the younger girl with a small smile.

 

 

There was concerned written on both of the younger’s faces. She couldn’t lie to them as well. She’d lied enough.

 

 

 

_“Jun’s back.”_ She says.

 

 

 

Their faces turn to that of surprise and Chan seems to manage to put two and two together. Hansol seems to catch on as well.

 

 

_“I’ll leave you two to talk it out. I’ll head home for now.”_ Hansol says.

 

He ruffles Chan’s hair softly whispering a _“I’ll text you when I get home.”_ Chan nods in understanding.

_“I hope you’ll feel better noona.”_ Hansol says to Soonyoung. She smiles at that and thanks him.

 

Hansol leaves and heads straight home; the others have to know that Jun’s back though.

 

 

 

Hansol sends a group message to everyone.

 

Hansol: Junhui-hyung’s back in Korea.

 

Seungcheol: What? He’s back?

Mingyu: I’ve known for awhile. Minghao told me.

Seungcheol: Does Soonyoung know about this?

 

Hansol: She told me and Chan.

 

Mingyu: How’s Soonyoung-noona taking it?

 

Hansol: Not well. She’s in the care of Chan for now.

Chan: She’ll be fine. Just a crying mess for now.

 

Seungcheol: Let’s try not to bring it up to her for now.

Mingyu: Does Wonwoo-hyung know?

 

Hansol: I don’t know. He was supposed to confess today.

 

Mingyu: He must know by now.

Seungcheol: Let’s try to be positive about this and hope for the best. For Soonyoung and everyone else’s sake.

 

 

 

Wonwoo stares at the group chat. He does know and he’s currently wondering what’s happening right now?

 

 

 

**_Knock. Knock._ **

 

 

 

A knock disrupts his thoughts. He lets out a sigh and opened to see who was at the door. It was a bit late to have visitors over. He still opens the door to see…

 

 

 

_“Soonyoung….”_

 

 

She looks at him, with a small smile.

 

 

_“Can I come in?”_ She asks warily.

 

 

He let her in to his apartment. They both walked in to the living room and sat on the couch.

She took hold of Wonwoo’s hand and gazes at him.

 

 

_“Wonwoo…”_ She started off. _“Jun’s back.”_ She says.

_“So I’ve heard.”_ He replies.

 

She held on to his hand tighter, and looks at him with sad eyes.

 

 

_“He wants me back Won.”_ She tells him.

 

 

She felt his hand tighten in her hold. She braces herself for his next words.

 

 

_“Do… Do you want to go back to him?”_ He asks.

 

 

She bit her lip and turned away from him; her hold loosening.

 

_“I… I don’t know.”_ She replied, a sad tone evident in her voice.

 

 

 

_“Soon… Do you… Do you still love him?”_ He asks.

 

 

**_‘I want to know too. Do I still love him? I think I do. I feel like I do. I don’t know.’_ **

****

****

_“I’m sorry.”_ She says, tears falling from her eyes.

 

He takes his hand from her hold, startling her.

 

_“What about me? What about the past few months? Did they mean nothing to you?”_ He asks her, trying to control the emotions rising up.

 

 

**_‘They did! They really do. But…’_ **

 

 

_“They do! They mean so much to me. I swear they do. But Jun…. He… He…”_ He didn’t even let her finish.

_“What about me Soon?! What about me? I thought we had something?”_ He asks, tears falling from his eyes.

_“I don’t even know what we are anymore Won. I’m no longer sure what all those touches, those glances, those smiles mean. I don’t know. I thought I did. I thought I was over him, but I… I think I still love him.”_ She replies, crying as well.

 

 

**_‘I don’t know. I’m so confused.’_ **

 

 

_“Why did you lead me on?”_ He cries.

 

Soonyoung’s eyes widen at that.

 

 

**_‘Did I? Did I lead him on? I never meant for any of this to happen. It’s because I was being selfish.’_ **

 

 

_“I didn’t mean to. I’m sorry. I’m really sorry.”_ She apologizes one more time.

 

It was evident he was trying to control his emotions, but she knew it was too late for that.

 

_“Please leave… I want to be alone right now.”_ He tells her not sparing her a glance.

 

 

She stood from her seat.

 

 

_“I’m really sorry Wonwoo…. I hope you could forgive me. I don’t want to lose you. We’re best friends, aren’t we?”_ She says before leaving.

 

 

**At the age of 24, Wonwoo almost lost his best friend.**

 

 

 

 

_“I thought I had a chance with her. I thought she felt the same.”_ He cried.

_“I’m sorry to hear that hyung.”_ Mingyu pats the elder’s back.

 

 

 

 

Ofcourse… All they’re friends did all that they could to make the two reconcile with each other again. And as much as Wonwoo tried to ignore her, he couldn’t. He couldn’t dare to break contact with his best friend. She was still important to him.

 

So after almost a year of pretending the other doesn’t exist. They made up. They were friends after all. But Wonwoo couldn’t stop the bile from rising whenever he sees Soonyoung and Junhui together. _Happy._ He still wishes it could have been him.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

Everything was well again. Wonwoo and Soonyoung were friends again. Soonyoung and Jun were also back together, stronger than before.

 

Soonyoung was happy with Jun. She really was. And she wanted to live in this feeling of happiness forever.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was another day. Soonyoung just finished her work and came to the dance studio to see her boyfriend teaching. It was his last class. In a few minutes they were to say their goodbyes. It didn’t take long though, before she knew it, class was over.

 

 

Jun knows Soonyoung’s been there all along. He calls her over and she comes up to him.

 

_“Sorry for intruding. My shift ended earlier.”_ Soonyoung tells Jun.

Jun just smiles at her. _“No problem. I’m actually glad you came over.”_ He replies.

 

Jun’s students were leaving one by one until it was just him, Soonyoung and Minghao.

 

 

Minghao approaches the couple.

 

 

_“Eonnie~ Can’t you tell Junhui-ge to be less rough when teaching. He’ll lose students if he continues to do that. And I won’t dare recruit for him anymore.”_ Minghao complains.

Soonyoung laughs. _“You heard that Jun. You’re number one student is complaining. You better listen.”_

_“I’m not that harsh.”_ Jun whines.

_“Yes you are ge.”_ Minghao sass back.

 

 

_“Don’t you have somewhere to be? I’m pretty sure a tall tanned boy wouldn’t be too happy if you come late.”_ Jun brushes her off.

_“Haha. Let him wait for all I care. He’s done it to me as well. It’s just fair if I do the same.”_ Minghao replies.

 

_“Savage.”_ Jun whispers, receiving a smack on the head from the younger girl. Soonyoung laughs at the two’s interaction.

 

_“I can’t believe Mingyu can keep up with you. I can’t even believe you two even lasted two years together.”_ Jun whines, receiving another smack.

_“Soonyoung save me.”_ Jun begs his girlfriend.

Soonyoung raises her hand in defense. _“No thank you. I don’t wanna get on Minghao’s bad side. And besides I think Mingyu and Minghao makes a cute couple, even if they do bicker a lot.”_

_“It’s a healthy relationship. Don’t worry about it.”_ Minghao mentions.

 

 

Minghao’s phone ringed, indicating a call and it was no surprise who the call was from.

 

 

_“I have to go! Mingyu’s probably waited long enough. Bye Jun-ge! Bye Soonyoung-eonnie!”_ Minghao waves and heads off.

 

 

Now it was just the two of them left.

 

Jun looks at Soonyoung who was staring at Minghao disappearing figure.

 

_“Soonyoung…. Do you have time today?”_ Jun asks. Soonyoung turns to him.

_“Of course. I always have time for you.”_ She replies.

 

 

Jun smiles.

 

 

_“Come take a walk with me?”_ Jun suggests. Soonyoung nods.

 

 

The two walk at the busy streets of Seoul looking around. Soonyoung remembers the time they did this back when Jun confessed to her. It was a nice memory.

 

They walk until they stopped into that same stall where he confessed. Soonyoung looks at the items displayed and smiled at what she saw.

 

_“Such pretty rings.”_ Soonyoung comments.

 

Jun smiles at that. _“Do you want to buy it?”_ He asks.

Soonyoung shakes her head. _“No. I was just admiring them.”_ Soonyoung senses a sort of dejavu with this scenario.

_“I could buy them for you if you want. You’ve been staring for awhile now Soon.”_ Jun tells her

 

 

_“Well aren’t you a lovely couple.”_ A woman cuts into their conversation. The two turned to face the same woman who was there when Jun confessed to her.

 

_“Oh! Aren’t you two those kids from before?”_ She asks, feeling a sense of familiarity.

Soonyoung smiles at her. Jun comes closer to Soonyoung. “ _If you don’t want to buy, we could go somewhere else.”_ He says.

 

The woman senses the intimacy between the two. _“Oh? Could it be that you two got together?”_ She asks.

 

Jun smiles at the woman. _“Yes we did Ahjumma. I finally caught her.”_ Soonyoung turns red from Jun’s words.

 

The woman laughs. She seemed happy of the progress. _“And_ _to think you two got together right here.”_

 

_“I’m quite thankful for that Ahjumma. You’re stall brings good memories to us.”_ He tells.

The woman laughs again. _“I guess I should be a matchmaker instead.”_

 

Soonyoung bows and excuses herself Jun follows. _“It was nice to see you again Ahjumma.”_ Jun waves a goodbye.

 

 

Jun catches up to Soonyoung who was walking around at the nearest park aimlessly. He chuckles at her actions. He pulls her to face him.

 

_“Are you okay? Those Ahjumma’s words didn’t shock you did they?”_ Jun asks.

 

Soonyoung shakes her head. _“Your words were more surprising.”_ She answers.

Jun chuckles. _“Were you that embarrass?”_

Soonyoung bites the inside of her cheeks before speaking. _“A bit. You really know how to make me shy. You’re the only one who could ever do that.”_

 

 

**_The Jun effect._ **

 

 

_“Well you’re the only one I’ll ever do that to.”_ He replies. Soonyoung shies away again.

 

_“Hey look at me.”_ Jun orders. Soonyoung faces him still red.

_“You’re not embarrassed of me are you?”_ He asks. Soonyoung shakes her head to say no.

_“Good. Coz what I’m about to do might.”_ He tells her.

 

Soonyoung’s face fell confused.

 

_“Again. This wasn’t the scenario I had in mind when I ask you out today but since it’s here. I’ll just have to say it.”_ Jun starts.

 

Soonyoung feels another dejavu coming.

 

_“I know this isn’t as romantic as you wanted it to be but I just wanted to do it honestly. No need for anything fancy, just pure sincerity.”_ He continues and suddenly kneels on one knee and took hold of Soonyoung’s right hand.

He pulls out a small blue box on his other hand and faces it to Soonyoung.

 

Soonyoung feels her heart pace quickly.

 

Is this what she thinks it was?

 

 

 

**_‘Is Jun… Is he really?’_ **

 

 

 

_“Open it.”_ He orders. Soonyoung did so. She opens it to see a silver band of ring with two small gems forming an infinity sign on it.

 

Soonyoung felt tears forming.

 

_“Will you marry Soonyoung? Will you spend the rest of your life with me? Will you stay by my side forever? For better or worse? Till death do us apart?”_ Jun asks, face full of sincerity.

Soonyoung laughs at his words a bit. _“Why are you reciting the officiator’s words?”_ She laughs and cries at the same time. Hand still on Jun’s hold.

_“Coz I believe those words to be true. So will you?”_ He replies and asks again.

 

Soonyoung was smiling brightly, tears still falling from her eyes to her face.

 

She wanted to answer him but then remembers Wonwoo. Her smiles falter for a moment. Jun noticed the change of expression and he knew what she was thinking.

 

_“You can tell him.”_ He says as he slowly stands up from his position.

Soonyoung wakes from her trance. “ _Jun….”_

 

_“It’s fine. As long as you accept my proposal then you can tell him all you want.”_ He replies.

She squeezes his hand tightly. _“I won’t make you wait too long.”_ She replies.

Jun just smiles at her. He always does.

 

 

 

Soonyoung goes to Wonwoo’s publishing company the next day. She meets Jihoon there. They never interacted much. She met the shorter girl only a couple of times, Wonwoo present both times, but they never talk, they weren’t close enough to even be considered friends. Acquaintances perhaps?

 

 

_“Kwon Soonyoung right?”_ She starts.

Soonyoung nods. _“Yes. Lee Jihoon-sshi.”_

 

 

 

**_Silence._ **

 

 

 

_“Wonwoo sent his manuscript earlier today. He’s most likely free for now.”_ Jihoon says. Soonyoung hasn’t said anything at all but seeing that she was in the company, Jihoon probably guessed it.

 

_“Ah… I see. Thank you.”_ Soonyoung replies and excuses herself.

 

 

 

 

Soonyoung immediately heads to Wonwoo’s apartment. When she got there, she calms herself before knocking on his door.

 

 

**_No answer._ **

 

 

She was about to knock again when the door opens showing a tired looking Wonwoo.

 

 

**_‘He’s gone thin. How long has it been since I last saw him? He was suddenly so busy.’_ **

 

 

 

_“Wonu~ Long time no see.”_ She starts, bright smile evident on her face.

 

 

Wonwoo stares at her for a moment before suddenly speaking. _“I didn’t expect you to visit.”_

_“Jihoon says you finally finish your book. Thought, I drop by since it’s been too long since I last_ _saw you. I missed you.”_ She tells him.

 

 

**_‘I miss you Won~’_ **

****

Wonwoo smiles at that.

 

 

Soonyoung enters and saw the box of cereal and milk on the kitchen counter.

 

_“You should really eat more. You’ve gone thin.”_ She says in worry.

_“Thanks for the concern. But I’m perfectly fine.”_ He replies.

_“Let me make you breakfast. You haven’t eaten yet, right?”_ She says, as she enters the kitchen and opens the fridge, looking for some decent food to make.

_“There’s really no need for that Soon. I can cook my own breakfast.”_ He tells her as he takes the pack of kimchi she was holding on.

_“Nope! I’ll cook for you. For old time sake. And besides… you look like you need some sleep. Go rest. I’ll wake you up once I finish cooking.”_ She tells him and takes the kimchi from his hands. _“But Soon…”_

_“Go! Rest. Don’t worry. I won’t burn your kitchen. I’m not fifteen anymore.”_ She pushes him out of the kitchen.

 

Wonwoo laughs at the memory when they were in middle school and Soonyoung trying to make him waffles and pancakes but almost burning his house.

 

_“You better not.”_ He teases.

_“Out!”_ She whines.

 

Wonwoo rests. When he wakes up half an hour later, Soonyoung was entering his room with a tray of food and orange juice.

 

She places the food beside him and grins.

 

_“Wow! Breakfast in bed? You shouldn’t have.”_ He teases.

_“Oh stop it! C’mon, eat up.”_ She says moving the plate closer to him.

 

He picks up the chopsticks and took some bacon. Soonyoung just watches him eat.

 

He stops and looks at her. She was fidgeting.

 

 

_“Why do I have an odd feeling that you didn’t come here just to make me breakfast? Spill!”_ He orders her.

She smiles sheepishly. _“Yea, you’re right. I came to talk you actually.”_

_“Speak.”_ He commands, now taking a bite of the omelet.

 

 

She seats at the edge of his bed near him.

 

_“Jun proposed to me.”_ She says straightforwardly.

 

Soonyoung saw Wonwoo’s startled face.

 

_“I supposed you said yes?”_ He mentions. But he stops eating.

_“No. I didn’t give him an answer yet. I wanted to tell you first. I wanted to know your thoughts about it.”_ She replies.

_“And Jun was fine with this?”_ He asks.

She nods. _“Or at least he pretends to be fine with it.”_ She forces a laugh at that.

_“You’re important to me and I wanted to let you know and help me decide.”_ She says, gazing intently at him.

 

Wonwoo stares into her eyes. She already had an answer. She was just waiting for his confirmation.

 

_“You know… Seven years ago, you ask me the same thing. You asked me to help you decide. But deep down inside, I knew… You already have your answer.”_ He tells her.

_“I’m thankful for your consideration, but I don’t think I have the right to make this decision for you. It’s clearly up to you to decide Soon.”_ He continues.

_“I know. I just wanted to make some things clear.”_ She replies, with a small smile.

 

He looks at her.

 

_“Whatever makes you happy… I’ll go with it.”_ He tells her with a smile. Soonyoung sighs in relief and smiles back at him.

 

 

_At the age of 25, Kwon Soonyoung got engaged to Wen Junhui._

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

Everything was ready. Everything was settled. Everything and everyone was preparing for this special occasion.

 

It was Autumn, leaves were turning golden brown and the weather was starting to get cold, but that didn’t matter. It was perfect. _The perfect time to get married._

 

It was September and it was the perfect month…. _It was the month Soonyoung and Jun got together._

All their family and friends were gathered, greeting and talking to each other. Soonyoung’s family was there, so was Jun’s, whose family came all the way from China to commemorate this special day.

 

 

Soonyoung was nervous she felt butterflies in her stomach and wanted to puke. She was alone, seated on the bed in the hotel where her wedding was going to be held. Again, she was nervous but she was careful. She needed someone, she needed her best friend.

 

 

**_‘Is this what I really wanted?’_ **

****

****

She asks as she stared at the girl she was facing in the mirror. She was wearing light make-up. She looked so beautiful. But she felt like crying.

 

 

 

**_‘Am I really ready for this? Is this the right choice?’_ **

****

****

****

A knock was heard waking her from her reverie and then the door slowly opens revealing a tall, pale good-looking guy approaching her, concern written all over his face. He was wearing a suit and tie, and he never looked more handsome.

 

 

**_‘Wonwoo…. Wonwon’_ **

 

 

_“Soon~ Are you okay? Chan told me you wanted to see me.”_ He tells her.

 

 

 

_“ **Wonwon~”**_ She calls. He stops and his eyes widen.

 

 

 

It’s been so long since she last called him that.

 

 

 

**_‘I’m scared. I don’t know what to do. I need you.’_ **

 

 

 

She wanted to voice out but she couldn’t, so she just says the first thing that came in her mind. _“I’m scared.”_ She says voice shaking.

 

 

 

**Soonyoung’s POV:**

 

He approaches me and hugs me; I hugged him back, hands shaking.

 

 

 

**_‘His warmth felt so comforting. Am I really ready?’_ **

 

 

 

_“Shh… There. There. What are you afraid of?”_ He tried to calm me. I bury my head at the crook of his neck and cried.

 

_“I’m_ _scared of what’s to come. What if I made the wrong decision? What if this wasn’t what I wanted? What if Jun wasn’t the one? What if I become a terrible wife and he’ll regret ever marrying me.”_ I voiced out all my questions suddenly vomited out in spur of words almost choking on them.

 

_“This is what you wanted, right? And don’t worry… You’ll be a great wife and… an even better mother.”_ He reassures me.

 

 

**_‘Wife? Mother? Will I really? Will I really be ready to give that to him? To Jun?’_ **

****

****

_“You really think so?”_ I ask, finally looking up at him.

 

 

**_‘His mesmerizing eyes…. Am I really ready to give that up?’_ **

****

 

_“I know so.”_ He replies giving me a smile.

 

 

I broke off from the hug.

 

 

 

**_‘Are you willing to give me up? Won’t you regret it? Will I regret it? I’m still a bit confused. I need to know.’_ **

****

****

****

_“Wonwon~ I wanted to ask you something for a long time now.”_ He faces me, waiting for my question.

 

 

**_‘I have to ask him. I have to clarify things. I’m about to get married dammit! I have to clear things up. I can’t just move on without trying to clear things up. I have to.’_ **

 

 

_“Did you ever do something that you regret or perhaps wishes you could have done something that you won’t regret? If you could go back to the past… Would you have done something to change it?”_ I look at him.

 

 

**_‘Did you ever regret not being able to be with me? Please answer me honestly. I really need to know.’_ **

****

****

****

_“What’s there to regret? I met you and you became my best friend. Why would I change that?”_ He replied.

 

 

 

**_‘Are you really fine with just being my best friend? Didn’t you ever wish for it to be something more?’_ **

 

 

 

_“What if I wasn’t your best friend? What if we met at another time? What if we haven’t met at all? Would our relationship still be the same as today?”_ I ask one more time.

 

 

 

He falls silent.

 

 

**_‘Tell me honestly what you really feel about me so that I can finally stop asking questions. Coz I don’t know what to do anymore.’_ **

 

 

_“Even if I didn’t help you back then. I’m sure we would have met one way or another. We would still become friends and… our relationship would have remained the same.”_ He tells me with a smile, there was no hint of regret in his voice.

 

 

**_‘I see. No matter what or when we’re only ever be friends. Just Best Friends, that’s all we’ll ever be. That’s all I’ll ever be to you. There was never a Happy Ending for us. I get it now.’_ **

 

 

I gave him a smile. _“I see. I get it now. Thanks for answering me.”_ I told him, he turn confused.

 

 

_“Wonwon~ You know I can’t live without you right? You know I’ll always be by your side, right?”_ I tell him and he nods to every word.

 

 

**_‘I’ll stop holding on to the last shred of feelings I have for you. I’ll let them go now. I’m going to move on now. I’m ready to move on but before that.… Just once, I’d like to tell you.’_ **

 

 

_“I’m lucky to have met you and to have you as a best friend.”_

**_“I love you Wonwoo…”_ **

**_‘I did love you but I have to let go now. I have to give my whole heart to one person only. And it’s not for you. I know now.’_ **

****

****

_“Thank you for always being there for me.”_ I told him. He was looking at me intently.

 

 

**_‘Even if you’ll interpret it as something else; I just wanted to say I love you Wonwoo. Just once.’_ **

 

 

_“I’m luckier to have you Soonsoon… I don’t know what I’d do without you.”_ He replies.

 

 

**_‘Soonsoon? It’s been so long since you called me that. It’s like the day we first became friends. Friends…. I guess it’s time to let my feeling go now. Thank you for letting me love you though.’_ **

 

 

 

_“It’s been so long since you called me that.”_ I smiled at him, a genuine smile.

 

 

 

 

**_‘To my best friend, my first love, Jeon Wonwoo, I’ll always love you. But goodbye now my first love.’_ **

 

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

Soonyoung walks down the aisle as her wedding march song plays.

She knows there were people watching her. Family and Friends where there but her eyes continue to look ahead. She sees Wonwoo looking at her, she smiles.

 

 

 

**_‘This was it.’_ **

 

 

 

She faces away from him and turns to Jun; he was nervous she could tell yet she knows he was very much happy as well.

As she stares at his smiling face, she felt his love for her overflowing. He really does love her. She wanted to keep that smile of his forever.

 

But she still wonders about Wonwoo. She glances at him, giving him the most honest and most beautiful smile she could give. He stares at her smiling.

 

 

 

**_‘This was her road to forever and she was sure of it.’_ **

****

****

****

She was happy, the happiest she’d ever been.

 

 

They exchange vows. They said their _‘I do’s’_. They shared a kiss in front of family  & friends.

 

 

 

**_Click!_ **

 

 

 

 

It has become apparent to her; _She was now married to Jun_.

 

 

 

She was now a married woman.

 

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

Soonyoung does not realize that Wonwoo was wallowing in sorrow and regret after the wedding because he was never able to express his feelings to her.

 

 

 

Everyone was enjoying the reception. Jun and Soonyoung were walking around the room, greeting and thanking the people who have come to give them blessing.

 

_“Welcome to the family Soonyoung.”_ Jun’s mother says in Korean.

 

Soonyoung smiles. She thanked her in Mandarin. She tried her hardest to learn the dialect coz she wanted to be closer to Jun than ever especially now that they’re married.

 

 

More people continued to congratulate her and she continued to thank them but her eyes wanders off to a certain best friend who was nowhere to be found.

Jun comes up to her seeing her expression. He excuses himself and Soonyoung from the crowd and brings her to their table.

 

 

_“Are you okay Soonyoung? You look a little concern.”_ Jun tells her.

_“I’m fine. It’s just this seems so surreal.”_ Soonyoung replies nonchalantly but Jun knows there’s something deeper.

_“Looking for him?”_ He asks her. Soonyoung’s breath hitches realizing she has been caught.

_“Is it that obvious?”_ She asks. Jun nods. _“A little. But don’t worry. I’m sure he’s here somewhere. He wouldn’t dare leave his best friend’s wedding now, would he?”_ Jun reassures her.

_“Wonwoo wouldn’t do that.”_ Soonyoung replies and smiles at Jun. he smiles at her and stares at her intently.

 

 

Soonyoung shies away from his gaze. **_The Jun effect_** _._ As she calls it.

 

 

 

_“Look at me Soon. Do you regret marrying me?”_ Jun asks serious tone evident.

 

 

 

Soonyoung looks at him and for once, she felt relieved. She was always so stuck in the middle confused of her feelings but as she stares at Jun’s eyes, she realizes something.

 

 

_“No. I don’t.”_ That’s probably the most honest Soonyoung’s ever been to Jun and she promises to continue to be honest to him from now on and give herself wholeheartedly to him and only him.

 

 

 

_“I love you… Have I ever said that?”_ She asks him.

 

 

 

_“No.”_ Jun replies sadly.

 

_“Well then I’ll say it again. I love you Jun. I love you so much. I love you I love you I love you and I’ll never stop loving you.”_ Soonyoung confesses.

 

 

 

Jun felt tears forming in his eyes; Soonyoung **_finally_** , wholeheartedly returns his feelings.

 

 

 

He felt warm hands wiping his tears away and soft lips kissing those tears stained cheeks of his.

 

 

_“I love you Jun~”_ Soonyoung says one more time.

_“I love you too Soonyoung~”_ Jun replies.

 

 

At that moment, it was just Soonyoung and Jun in their own world and they never felt happier.

 

 

But Wonwoo was sitting at a stool near the bar, drinking his wine as he observes them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_At the age of 26, Soonyoung lets go of her first love and got married to the love of her life._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading this long short story and I hope you enjoyed it. I tried but angst is just sort of my forte when it comes to my ships. And I feel SoonWoo deserves to be happy but SoonHui tends to tug on my heart strings as well. Long live the Submarine Ships!!!
> 
> -Kaye :3

**Author's Note:**

> Love comes but its up to you if you let it stay or you let it go
> 
>  
> 
> I'm sorry I just sink my own ship :3


End file.
